


Sweetpea? I'm Sorry.

by Trash_McTrash



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alcohol Usage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bara Sans, Cool, Drunk Shenanigans, Dry Humping, Exhibitionism, F/M, FUTURE SMUTTTTT FUCK YEAH, Fluff and Smut, Fuck yeah bara boys, Hes a big tall boi, I dont knoa how long this will be anymore lol, I swear its more than its ya boi guzma, Now im just adding random tags at one in the morning its almost two fuck, Ok please read this alright, Please read, Probably like three chaps idunno, SANS UNDERFELL UNDERFALLS FOR YOU, Sans doesnt like you at first, Send it to your friends, THIS IS A THING, Uh no spoilers here lmao, Underfell Sans, We did the smooching, Yes it Is, You flowery person, You work at a flower shop, Youll find out more, and exhibitionism now, but it wasnt full on sex yet so like, did i say four chaps? I meant more than four oops, future smut, ill add tags as i go along, its gonna be four chaps because i cant end it with angst, mentions of smoking, oh and msmk please read this if you can, ohmygod rhe smut is there now, please read this, sans/reader - Freeform, so we did uh, sorry - Freeform, this is why we cant have nice things, uh, wow is that fluff and smut, yeah - Freeform, yeah boi, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_McTrash/pseuds/Trash_McTrash
Summary: You work at a Flower Shop.You live a normal routine life, nothing different.You run into a couple monsters now and then at work.One day you're closing up shop, singing a sweet tune and you waltz right into the Edgy Version of the skeleton we all know and love.You help him get laid with a bouquet of flowers.Friendship and angst ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

You see, you never had an exciting life. 

Wake up.  
Shower.   
Drive to work.   
Work your 9-5 job at the flower shop.   
Eat.   
Go home.   
Sleep.  
Repeat. 

As normal as you can get. 

It’s just you today, your coworkers left early, trusting you to close up.   
It’s not like you haven't closed up shop before.

You walk over to the larger section of the store, plugging in your headphones. Grabbing the large watering can, you walk over to the faucet beside the numerous amounts of roses. You hum to the song pumping into your headphones.   
You turn the water on, doing a little dance as you wait. 

“ _Oh, he knows what I think about. What I think about.._ ” You sigh, picking up the can, hefting it over so you can water the tulips.

You tip the can, continuing.

“ _One love, two mouths. One love, one house._.”   
You walk down the aisle, watering the flowers as you pass each shelf, careful not to spill. 

You turn around, your footwork excellent as you keep the can from spilling over. You tip the can again, showering the others, desperate for water.

“ _No shirt, no blouse.._ ”

You now walk into the next aisle, beginning your rain again. You don’t notice the chime of a bell, signalling someone entering. 

Still believing you're alone, you sing louder with your eyes closed, walking with the beat of the song, bopping your head.

“ _Just us, you find out. Nothing that I really wanna tell you about, no._ ”

Another voice joins you in on the chorus, and you don't stop, enjoying the harmony you both share. 

“ _It's too cold, whoa~, for you here._ ”

You walk closer to the source of the voice. It sends a pleasant shiver down your spine. 

“ _And now, let me hold.._ ”

You hold out your hand, and feel a warm smooth hand pull you closer as you sing with them.

“ _Both-_ ”

“ _-your hands-_ ”

“ _-In the holes of my sweater._ ”

You open your eyes as they spin you around and bring you close to their chest, arms wrapped around your waist. 

You're currently in the arms of a monster. 

A **fucking** skeleton monster at that! It takes everything in you not to slap him. 

“nice voice you’ve got there human, along with a nice ass. really enjoyed the show, i felt so in _tune_ wit’ ya, i just had ta sing along.”

You giggled a bit at the pun, looking up and taking in the appearance of the monster you just sang a duet with. 

Monsters aren't anything new. They came out of their mountains around five years ago. Sure there are racists, but the town you live in is a quite the tolerate one. He’s just one of the first ones of that you've interacted with that isn’t a bunny or a slime.

He's clearly one of the monsters that look like they came out of old fashioned Hot Topic. He’s very tall, easily towering over your five foot six stature. He's got sharp teeth, fangs almost, and a golden tooth. He's got a black jacket with a fluffy trim on the hood.

“take a picture sweetheart, it lasts longer.” 

Hearing the skeleton speak snaps you out of your stupor. 

“W-Who are you?!” You flush red as you scramble out of his arms. 

He gave you a pet name, held you in his arms and sang with you! He’s practically a stranger!

“sans, sans the skeleton.” He smiles wider, his eyebrows raised. “now, who are you? i don't mind calling ya sweetheart an’ all that, but it’d be nice ta put a name ta such a pretty face.” 

You run your hands through your hair, taking a breath.   
“Y/N. Y/N the Florist.” You smile, holding out your hand. 

Sans shakes your hand, and you pull away as you feel a shock run up your arm. Your eyes widen as you flail your arm out of reflex.

“Ohmygod!-”  
You started blushing, embarrassed.

Sans is cracking up, guffawing loudly at your expression. 

“buzzer in the hand trick, works ev’ry time!”

“Hey! That wasn't cool!”

You look around awkwardly, fiddling with your thumbs. As the monster calms down, you notice that he's looking at a particular section of the store.

Shit! You’re still working! Right!

“U-Uh..You came here for flowers right?” You say, fixing your uniform as the red on your cheeks returns. 

“those bouquets you've got at the front are pretty nice. i’m tryin’ ta ask this one girl to be mine. get into her pants, y’know? think those would do the trick?” 

You’re surprised. The ones at the front are quite pricey arrangements. 

“You sure you want those? The Lover’s bouquet is expensive.” You walk over to front and he follows.

“well..she's a one of a kind gal. she deserves everything. ya know? i love her, and nothing could put a price on her.”   
Sans starts turning red himself. He picks up one of the bouquets carefully and sets it on the counter. 

“i'll take it.”

You smile, your face softening at his expression of love for the girl of his interest. 

You scan the bouquet, pointing to one of the boxes of cards that you can include in arrangements. 

“You can put a sweet message into her flowers, if you want. Free of charge on me.”

Sans grins, taking up the offer. 

“thanks human, i ‘preciate this. seriously. thank you for being decent to a spooky skeleton and helping him get laid.”

You snort, taking the money he hands you. 

“So, are you always singing songs with girls you barely meet, even after planning to confess your love to one of your friends? Or was I a one time deal?” You snicker. 

“hush up and don't tell. one time deal between you and me.” Sans says, giving you a slightly intimidating look.   
“I’ll keep my _tulips_ shut.” You smirk. “Now, don’t _forgetmenot_ and tell me how it goes with your sweetpea.” You hand him his receipt with your number written on it. 

Sans scoffs, to hide his chuckles. “three flower puns in one go? quite the human. i'll be sure ta hit ya up later.”

He takes the receipt, shoving it in his yellow stained basketball short pocket. Are those mustard stains..?

Okay Ew. Let's not. 

He takes the bouquet and handles it with care.

As you watch the skeleton monster walk out, he gives you a wink and a wave. 

Then proceeds to run into the door. 

_”shit!”_

He rubs his head and walks out, muttering curses as he leaves.

At this moment you realized something. 

Life is about to get a lot more interesting.

 

~xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo~

It was about a week or so later that you get a text from the interesting skeleton you met from work. You're laying on your couch watching some Friends, eating chips until your phone buzzes.

 _Unknown Number 5:45 pm_  
this is y/n right? its sans. 

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 5:46_  
Ahhh mr.duet skelly   
Did you score? 

You decided to give him the contact name Sans for now, you don't know him well enough for a stupid contact name.

 _Sans 5:50 pm_  
sure did  
ty i guess

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 5:53 pm_  
You are very welcome

 _Sans 5:57 pm_  
u busy in like 2 days

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 5:59 pm_  
Nah   
why

 _Sans 6:02 pm_  
want the details of how i got my gr8 girlfriend with those flowers  
over like drinks  
or smthin

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:03 pm_  
Yeah!! Id I'd love to hear about it!!

 _Sans 6:05 pm_  
whoa whats w/ the total character change  
da fuk

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:07 pm_  
I'm sorta comfortable with you  
ish  
And I'm excited for drinks

 

 _Sans 6:09 pm_  
humans r fuking weird

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:10 pm_  
Yep

 _Sans 6:11 pm_  
gotta go  
the babe wants kisses

 _(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:13 pm_  
have fun smooching up a storm with the babe

You start laughing as you get a jumble of text sent back to you, assuming that he and his girlfriend are actually “smooching up a storm” right about now. 

You get back to watching Friends, throwing your phone at a pillow. 

You smile, thinking about what could happen Friday with the strange skeleton man.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go to work, and get to know Sans better. Drama Drama Drama~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fUCK THIS IS SO RUSHED I AM SO SORRY I'M TRYING TO MAKE THIS GOOD.  
> ITS HELLA BAD PLEASE FORGIVE ME.  
> ALSO ITS SO LONG DJENNSMS OKAY OKAY READ IT

You're still snoozing away on your couch, your T.V still on. The sound of people talking had lulled you into your sleep. 

You turn over, getting cozier in your spot on the couch. You scrunch your face up and bring the bag of chips closer to your chest until your alarm starts blaring. 

**”WAKE THE HELL UP DARLING!~”**

You had set your work alarm as one of Mettaton’s crappy ringtones. You bought the track ironically, thinking it wouldn't do its job. 

You groan, blindly smacking the couch, looking for your phone. 

“God..Won’t it just shut up?” 

You dismiss the alarm, sitting up and stretching.You check the time. 

**10:15**

You groan as you roll up the potato chip bag, standing up and walking to the kitchen. 

As you shake off crumbs and put away the bag, you think back to last weeks events. 

You essentially got a living breathing _skeleton_ laid. A fucking _skeleton_. How does he even screw anything?! He doesn't have a..

WE’RE NOT GOING THERE TODAY.

You shake your head and look at what you were currently doing while lost in thought. 

Toaster waffles and eggs today, huh?

You don't have to go to work for another hour, you just like waking up early for the chance to eat. You've got the afternoon shift today.

You sit on your kitchen counter after you put your eggs on a plate. Opening your phone, you see that it's Thursday, and you've got two notifications. 

The first being a reminder to go to the market after work and the second being an Undernet friend request. 

...From Sans?

You do accept it of course, and do what every person does. 

Internet stalking.

From what you can gather from his page, he sure likes his puns, messing around with another skeleton, leaving puns on their page. He reposts a lot of shitty memes and a lot of mob movie quotes.

“ _There's three things you should know about me. One. My circle is small. Two. I'm loyal to the end. And Three. Never fuck me over._ ” From Goodfellas..? You think. 

You continue scrolling, and find a bunch of reviews of shitty   
b-rated horror movies, and you find yourself snickering at his reviews.

But seriously, He likes mob movies? 

You never took him for the type. You'll have to ask him about it Friday.

You finish up your breakfast, downing a glass of water as you rinse your plate and silverware. 

Shower time it is. 

 

~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~

 

You jump out of the shower, drying off.   
You put on your work uniform and your shoes, heading out for the day. 

You enter your car, turning on the radio for background noise. You start thinking about your market needs. 

_Okay so, you need milk, bread, definitely more toaster waffles. you're running out of eggs too._

_More of those monster parfaits and cinnamon rolls. Those were hella good!_

You pull up to the parking lot, parking your black car. You exit your car, slamming the door shut, locking it.

“BP?” You say as you open the door.   
You look around, tying your apron around your waist. 

“Taking care of the succulents, shithead.” BP responds, raising a hand to indicate where he is.

Shithead is the nickname you're used to from BP, as he uses it as a platonic term of endearment.

You walk over to BP, sticking your hands in your apron pockets. “ _Cacti_ be of some assistance?” You lean over BP’s shoulder smiling. 

“Maybe you could..give me your number? Upgrade from shithead to sugar?” BP says, the smirk evident in his voice. 

You move away from BP’s shoulder. “For the third time this week. No BP! I know that IceScream Guy is all over you.” You know he and the Blue- fringed bunny are so totally involved. 

“Shut up!” He says, flushing red. 

“He looves you! Bet you guys screw like bunnies allll night _long~_ ” You're wiggling your eyebrows.

The cat monster pushes you towards the stool behind the counter and makes you sit down. His face isn't as red as earlier. “N-Now shithead,” He coughs while talking “you're gonna sit here, restock the cards and little balloons at the front, and be our little songbird.” 

“I trust your judgment, shithead.” BP walks away. 

You reach your hand out, grasping BP’s tail while he leaves you in the front of the store.

BP bristles, and you laugh at his stiffened shoulders. 

“You know you like it BP!~” You shout after him, in between chuckles. 

“Shut up Shithead!” He runs the rest of the way, his tail and shoulders still stiff.

Still laughing, you pull out your phone, and hit shuffle on one of your playlists and let your voice fill the store as you restock.

 

~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~

You stroll over to your car, buckling up, driving to the grocery store downtown. 

You repeat your mental checklist, patting the steering wheel as you drive. What if you see Sans there? Or his girlfriend?! Or both of them?!  
You now find yourself screaming in the car. What if you embarrassed yourself in front of them? In front of Sans? 

That'd be _mortifying._

Calm down Y/N, you have such a low chance of seeing Sans _and_ his girlfriend there. The lowest chance!   
You park your car and walk into the store, grabbing a cart. 

You hit the frozen foods aisle first, throwing common sense out the window and reach for the packs of frozen waffles. 

Why did they have to be on the top shelf? This market was weird. 

You feel a tap on your shoulder, and you immediately turn around, and slap the stranger in the face.

“ **FUCK!** ” Comes from the both of you at the same time.

You're rubbing your hand, because you just slapped a fucking skeleton. 

Sans, rubbing his cheek. “the hell lady?! flower gal’s got quite the slap! fuckin’ hell! that hurt.”

You glare at him. “Do you usually appear behind people like that?! Jesus christ! Sans, that was horrible!”

Sans pouts and holds up the box of frozen waffles, and pulls at his spiked collar. “jus’ wanted ta help out. i thought it was funny, but stars lady, that hurt!”

He holds the box of waffles over your head, and when you reach up to grab the box from his hands.

Sans raises it higher, just so you can't grab it. He smirks, his grin growing wider.   
“ya needed these flower gal?”

“Yes! C’mon Sans! Don’t be anymore of an asshat.”

You jump up to snatch the box of waffles from his phalanges. 

And he again, raises it out of your reach, snickering.  
“say sorry flower girl, and you can have these.”

You just realized you haven't apologized.   
“Shit Sans, I'm so sorry. Now can I please have those waffles?”

He shakes his head, making the tut tut noise. “not good enough, sweetpea. ya need ta mean it.”

You sigh and get on your knees.   
This will get him to crack for sure, you think, internally grinning. 

“Sans I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to smack you like that, please forgive me for-”

“ _get the hell up! have your stupid waffles!_ ” He interrupts your speech, and holds out a hand for you to grab. You laugh, grabbing his hand and standing up. You receive the waffles triumphantly. “I win~”

 

You're still surprised to see Sans in front of you. It seems he's by himself, seeing that he's standing by a lone cart, filled with mustard and various pasta supplies. 

“Having a dinner party or something?” You say, pointing to the various boxes of lasagna noodles. 

“nah, my boss's quite the pasta fanatic.” Sans laughs. 

“Then the mustard? For a BBQ?” 

Sans pulls a half empty bottle out of his jacket, flips the cap open, and downs half of it.

You make a clear face of disgust and gag.

Sans licks his teeth, making a show out of it. He closes the mustard bottle and shoves it in your face. He's amused at your disgust. “what’s wrong sweetpea? don’ like it? then again, don’ knock it till ya try it.”

You push the bottle away with a finger. “Yeah. No thanks.” You throw the box of waffles in your cart, walking down the aisle to get those Starfaits. You grab a couple boxes, putting them into your cart.

“hey! where ya goin’?” Sans asks, following you.

“Shopping. What else?” You say, leaving the frozen foods and moving onto the bread section. 

He appears right next to you, shopping cart and all. “need company? just so you aren't as _bonely_.” Sans smiles, and you can hear the glint coming from his gold tooth. How is that even possible? 

Magic. Probably.

“Fine. Come on. I need some normal stuff and monster food.”

You push your cart down the aisle and push some packs of cinnabunnies into your cart.

Sans raises an eyebrow and does the same. “you humans are so weird. my girl loves these too. she's been eating these left and right.”

“Your girlfriend's human?”

Sans nods. “yeah. she's suuper sweet and innocent. but a freak in bed. ohh what a freak~. we’re meant to be. i’m so lucky ta be hers.” He's started sweating, blushing, and drooling at some point. 

You coo at his adoration for his girlfriend. “Aww. You guys sound so cute. You're a real softie for her huh?”

He immediately returns back to his jagged state at. “a softie I am for her sweetpea. don't cha got anybody special in your sad little life?” He pokes your head, multiple times. 

You shake your head, waving away Sans’ hand. “Nah, I've been a single girl since highschool.”

Sans smirks, moving closer to your face. “so you're a virgin, huh?”

“Hell no! G-God..I’ve gotten drunk and made bad mistakes before!” 

You walk past him, continuing your shopping. 

“So, who's Boss?”

“my bro.”  
He starts following you. 

“What's he like?”

Sans starts going off on you about his brother, about how insufferable and hilariously entertaining he is. He continues and talks about his brother's cooking, saying how it went from shit to amazing. 

He's so passionate about his brother.   
It's adorable. 

 

 

After an hour of sharing food related puns and talking about siblings and Sans’ girlfriend, you finally leave the store, both of you with bags in hand, laughing your asses off. 

“S-So that’s why people call him Burger Pants?!” You say, wiping a fake tear from your eye. 

“it’s sad. fucking..burgers fallin’ out your pants.” Sans’ laughter starts dying down. 

“so..”

“So?”

“i had fun and i’m lookin’ forward ta tomorrow.” He says, playfully punching your shoulder.

A little too hard!

And you drop one of your bags and feel yourself falling.

“SHIT-”   
And you close your eyes, waiting for the sound of eggs cracking, and the starfaits to spill. You wait for yourself to hit the ground.

You open them, surprised to see a red aura surrounding your bag. You look up at Sans, who's caught you and has his arm around your waist.

His right eye has flared up red and yellow, his other arm is outstretched out in front of you. He's sweating. 

You make eye contact with the skeleton and flush red.

“T-Thanks Sans. You sure got my back.” You laugh awkwardly. 

He stands you back up, and hands you your bag, looking away. He's clearly embarrassed. His skull is glowing red..must be really embarrassed.   
“whatever sweetpea. see ya tomorrow.” 

You nod, still flustered by the whole ordeal. “Tomorrow.”

He gives you a two finger salute and-

Disappears.

You walk back to your car, still dazed by the ordeal. 

 

~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~

Friday night couldn't have came any sooner. 

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:15 pm_  
hey cherry! where we meeting?

_CherryRed 6:17 pm_  
cherry?   
lol wut kind of name is dat?

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:18 pm_  
Yesterday at the market when you caught me you were all red and glowy and you reminded me of a cherry 

_CherryRed 6:20 pm_  
…  
grillby’s  
down the street and to the left of the market.  
here's the address if u wanna google it or smth  
(psst readers pretend there's an address here thanks)

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 6:23pm_  
thanks cherryyyy

You just throw on a graphic tee-shirt and jeans. You lace up your combat boots and walk out the door. 

Grillby’s is walking distance from your place, and it only takes about 15 minutes. 

You walk into the bar, ignoring the glares from some patrons. It seems pretty human friendly, even though the majority of them are with monsters. 

You should be okay, right?

The first thing you see is the purple flame elemental with a black button up, a few buttons down, manning the barside. The second thing you notice is the monster in the barstool in front of the elemental with a plate of fries and a burger next to him. 

You take the barstool next to Sans, and eat a fry. You lean close to Sans’ ear. Or where his ear would be. Fucking skeletons..

“Cherry!”

Sans almost falls out of his chair, but quickly recollecting himself, glaring at the flaming bartender.

“y/n.”

You poke him with one of the fries.   
“Thanks for the fries Cherry. Should I be paying you back?”

“i’ve got a tab here, so it's alrigh’. not like i'm going broke.” Sans snatches the fry from your hand and opens his mouth, dropping it down the black hole he calls a mouth. He finishes it off with a big ol’ gulp of mustard. 

“How can your girlfriend stand that?” You say, taking a bite out of your burger. 

“cuz she _loooooves_ me~” The dazed look appearing on his face again. 

“Details! I helped out. Now tell me what went down.” The grin evident in your voice. 

Sans sighs and begins his tale. 

_he bumped into her on the street one day, and she dealt with boss’ antics and threats. flattered him and kept his ego up. boss even invited her over, surprisingly. For some stupid pasta contest._

_he put up the whole big bad brother facade and she.._

_she **laughed**_

_later that week, he learned her name after coming home to a delicious smelling kitchen and all their friends over._

_her name was mariah._

_he did everything to have her attention, to fluster her, to touch her. anything and everything._

_then alph and undyne started their weird ‘shipping’ thing. and he found himself flustered by it. even his brother was betting on it, thinking they were perfect together. laughing at him on their drinking nights amd anime nights when she passed out on him._

_after months of this, drunken nights with her, spending time with her, having her calm him down after nightmares, he knew he loved her._

_so he decided he would confess. make her his. he got those fancy ass flowers at your shop, since shit dude, girls loved fuckin’ flowers. he knew her well enough that you weren't allergic to any. so she’d be a-okay. they met at their usual spot, some park that wasn't too far from her work and his place._

_he approached her at their usual bench. flowers behind his back and all that. surprises and what not. he’s sweating. what if she rejects him? then he'd just have to suck it up. cool guy act and all that. he can punch walls when he gets home. if it gets that far. if it goes well, then you know what comes next. hehe.._

_he teleports behind her. and leans over her._

_“hey mari.”_

_she looks up at him, smiling wide, her eyes sparkling. “Sans!”_

_stars. her voice. star how he loved her voice. and her eyes. he could stare at her eyes forever._

_”Sans, your eyes are doing the heart thing again!”_

_fuck! right!_

_he coughs, and clears his nonexistent throat. “can i tell you something?”_

_“Anything.”_

_oh stars. oh stars. oh stars here he goes. oh s t a r s . “so..uh..mari. you really make me feel shit. like. i get all soft and fuzzy around ya and i always wanna hold ya, not the nasty way-” he's all red in the face, and so is she. oh shit. oh stars. this is where he's rejected._

_“and i got ya some f-flowers.” he hands her the flowers, and she puts them down, covering her face._

_“shit mari. fuck i’m so stup-” he's cut off by a pair of soft lips pressed against his fangs. it takes him a minute to respond, but as soon as he snaps out of the shock, he's kissing her back with so much passion. it's an awkward position, but it's perfect at that moment._

“then she came home with me, and we made out against the wall, then ya know what happened next.” Sans sticks out his tongue, licking his lips, smirking. 

You on the other hand are swooning, your chin resting on your hand, staring at Sans. “Aw Cherry! That’s so sweet.”

Sans flicks you on the forehead and you laugh. “Ow! Jeez..”

“haha, thas righ’.” He laughs with you, eating more fries. 

“What's with the Brooklyn accent? It's cool and all, but out of all the monsters I've met, you're only one with it.” 

He takes a while to respond, his eye lights shrinking. 

“Was that offensive? Shit I didn't-” 

“you're fine sweetpea. it's alright. ya see, in the underground a lot of yer human trash comes down through yer water, and into a place called waterfall, and it accumulated so much it grew into giant ass piles. anyway, i found a bunch of those human mob movies in vhs tapes. so i borrowed my friend’s vhs player and watched ‘em. i thought ‘hey, these guys talk the talk and act hella tough. i like it.’ from then on, i just imitated them, and it stuck like glue. everyone made fun of me, but use some mob movie quotes and talk like a mob boss, glare down at ‘em and ya have people tremblin’ at your feet.” 

He stands up and faces you. His eye sockets are devoid of light. Sans uses his height to his advantage to tower over you. He slams his hand on the counter, and leans close to your face. 

“ **y a w a n n a p l a y r o u g h ?** ”

You smile, clapping, though you are shaking. “D-Damn Sans! That was-”

His eyelights return, and he starts laughing. “terrifying?”

“Intimidating.” 

“exactly!”

“How do you make your eyelights disappear and reappear?” Now you're all interested, touching his face. 

“hey! hey! stop touching my face. no! dON’ PUT CHA FINGERS IN MY SOCKETS! GET ‘EM OUT! GRILLBZ STOP LAUGHING! SWEETPEA STOP-”

 

~~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO~~

That's how it's been for months now. Going out to Grillby’s every Friday, meeting up at the grocery store every once in a while. It's become a comfortable routine. 

Wake up. 

Shower. 

Go to work. 

Hang out with BP and Blue (BP’s boyfriend) after work. 

Go back home, text Sans. 

Then go to Grillby’s, talk about the week. The Royal Scientist amd Ex-Royal Guard Captain (Undyne), sometimes join you. Sometimes Mariah. Sometimes Sans’ brother. 

Then sleep. 

Start the week again. 

Ever since meeting Sans, your life has changed so much. You've gone out more and made so many stupid mistakes on your adventures with him. 

Let's see. Just two months ago you found yourself streaking at the beach for a fucking dare at 3 in the morning, just to entertain him. Mind you, you were both very fucking drunk. Sharing your first cigarette with him, and enjoying his laugh while he watched you cough. You remember the pure mirth on his face.   
Sans made you feel so free. He's had to carry you home too many times. You've had to comfort him when he drank too much and questioned why Mariah loved him. You hated when he looked that sad.

Those wonderful karaoke nights, the stupid dancing. The stupid hugs..laughing with him and his friends. The feeling of his arms around your shoulders when you danced and sang together. And that time when he got totally sloshed and fed you the “best” (literally everything with mustard on it, but you did it just to see his adorable face when he fed you.) food combinations at his house after coming home late one night. He was just..so happy that day. Even if he was drunk out of his mind, it was so sweet. He held you so tightly that night. He dragged you over to the couch, and just cuddled you, muttering his girlfriend’s name. How can a skeleton be so cute? You couldn’t wriggle out of his arms, in fear of waking him up. He hasn’t been sleeping well, and it’s all over his face.It was awkward to explain to Mariah the next morning, but she understood, laughing at her drunk boyfriend.

After that night you realized that you had a big fat crush on this skeleton. And you know that you can't. He’s committed to such a sweet girl. You can't ruin that. He and Mariah are great together. But in the back of your head, you long for him to hold you like he holds her, to look at you like he looks at her. You quickly shake your head, to snap yourself out of it. You got on your phone and go onto the Undernet app. Immediately you're greeted by a selfie of him and Mariah. 

That voice in your head is back again. You love his smile, his laugh, his stupid puns, his friends, his family. Everything he brought to you so many months ago. You can't help but love him. 

You turn off your phone and you find yourself thinking back to the Friday night, just two days prior.You smile at the memory. You and Sans had gotten wasted at Grillby’s, doing some stupid karaoke. Jeez, that hangover was killer. 

Fuck. You. Monster. Whiskey. It screwed you over so bad. What was the song you guys had even sung?

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 10:39 pm_  
Cherry?? What was that fucking song we sang a while ago??

_CherryRed 11:56 pm_  
it was the golden girls opening  
and im not doing so good rn

_(XXX)-XXXX-XXXXX 12:00 am_  
What happened??

Your phone suddenly starts vibrating.

_CherryRed is calling…_

You pick up. 

“Sans, what the fuck happened?”

You hear a sob on the other line. 

“i-i found mari in bed with another fuckin’ human. i screamed at her, and she yelled back at me, saying she found someone better. i did some bad things..i tol’ her to leave and never fuckin’ come back sweetpea. i did so bad. h-how could she?! i jus’ need a distraction.”

“Drinks? Bad movies? What do you need Sans?”

“you. m-make it go away sweetpea. i want drinks. i want to forget. make me forget.”

“Now?”

“now.”

“See you in 10 Sans.”

“bye sweetpea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You comfort Sans after hearing the news.  
> Shit goes down haha!  
> Good shit.  
> THE SONG IS TROYBOIS DO YOU LOVE ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, am I right?  
> Shit.  
> Sorry it took me so long.  
> I had so many inspiration bursts, I swear.  
> Hope you enjoy!  
> Yell at me in the comments lmao.

How could she?! How could **SHE?!** She knew how happy she made Sans, and how sweet he was to her and she just had to fucking ruin it! She fucking crushed him. Does she know how many people are on her ass? God. Mariah was a piece of shit. You groan loudly, not caring about your neighbors. You've thrown off all your pj’s in a fit of frustration. If you ever see her in person, you’ll..YOU’LL-

Your phone pings. 

_CherryRed 12:05 am_  
just got there. hurry up. already ordered us a round.

Right. You had to be there for Sans. 

You continue getting ready, throwing on a cold shoulder burgundy sweater and black skinny jeans,throwing on your high heeled boots. You shove your phone and house keys into your pocket, ready to go comfort a skelly and possibly kick a girl’s ass.

 _(XXX)-XXX-XXXX 12:08am_  
On my way. 

You leave your apartment, locking the door behind you. You walk downstairs and into the parking lot.  
You're not stupid enough to walk to Grillby’s by yourself this late. Worst comes to worst, Sans teleports you back to yours or his place and you go back for your car in the morning. 

You get to Grillby’s in less than five minutes, seeing as the streets were practically empty. You park in front of the establishment and get out of the car.

Here's the game plan:  
1.Comfort Sans first and drink a little.  
2\. Ask about what happened if it's not too much.  
3.Help him back Home. 

You nod to yourself and open the door, greeting the other regulars as you approach the barside. Sans’ head shoots up off of the counter at the sound of your voice. 

“y/n?”

You take your spot next to him, grabbing the glass of liquor waiting for you. 

He looks over at you, read tear streaks staining his face. “i-i still can't believe she's fuckin’ done this ta me. i let her live with me. i fed her, took care of her. took her out on cute dates, and let her see into my fuckin’ SOUL, everythin’...”

You frown and take a sip of your drink. You pull Sans into a tight embrace, and you feel him shudder, crying. With him this close, you can smell the booze radiating from him.

“Shit Sans..you didn't deserve this. I'm sorry.” You felt horrible and angry. Horrible because you hated seeing him like this. This strong, tall, punny badass of a skeleton, broken down into pieces like this. Angry at Mariah for making him like this. 

“I still can't believe she did that to you.” You start rubbing small circles into the skeleton’s back comfortingly, sighing. 

“s-she was actin’ up a couple weeks ago. always on her phone, and whenever i’d carry ya home and set ya up on the couch on those bad days she'd ignore me for a while. i didn't think nothin’ of it besides her bein’ jealous.” 

Sans pulls away from you to run his hand over his face. He holds up his third glass of alcohol (going by the empty glasses next to him) and downs it. He continues on, looking down at the bar.

“ ‘course i ‘pologized to my baby, and i started calling cabs for ya. instead of letting ya stay at my place, that's what the sudden change was for.” 

You nod in understanding, motioning for him to continue.

“anyway, i trusted her and believed she wouldn't pull shit like this. i saw all the notifications on her phone from some other guy, and i had my hunch, but i still ignored it, and forgot about it. **fuck.** how could i be so fuckin’ stupid?!” 

He takes a breath. 

He slams his glass down on the bar. 

“You trusted her. That wasn't wrong or stupid Sans. You wanted to believe in her, that she really did care. You aren't stupid Sans. You just loved her too much to really believe it.”

Sans looks up at you. 

“Is that so wrong?”

“i brought down my walls and let ‘er _hurt_ me. y/n. it fuckin’ hurts. i'm so stupid. how could i let ‘er come in here, see all my sensitive bits, fuck me, then fuck me over?! of course she couldn't stay that long with a piece of trash like me!”

You flag Grillby down.

“Grillbz. Strongest shots you’ve got for me and the Cherry, okay?”

The flame elemental gives you a look. It screams: _‘Remember what happened last time?’_

“Yes, I know. He fucking needs it, okay?”

Grillby’s purple flames flicker for a moment, then gives you another look. _‘I’m not cleaning up the red glitter vomit this time, or human vomit either. Got that? Best fucking pay off some part of his tab for this bullshit’_

The fireman walks off to the other side of the bar, preparing your shots. 

 

You look back at Sans after placing your order.

He's laugh sobbing now as he sniffles. How is that even possible?

“he had a tiny dick! literally like three inches. she left me for tiny dick mcgee! tiny fuckin’ dick! what did i eva’ do to ‘er that she left me for tiny dick?! you know my dick fuckin’ got her rocks off better than five inches ova’ here!”

“You just added two inches to tiny dick.” You say, drinking the rest of your beer.

Sans raises his hands up in exasperation, continuing on.

“how shit do i gotta be ta get this fucking bitch ta leave me for a goddamn tiny dicked kid! i guess i was that fuckin’ shitty..oh my god. oh my god i was that bad to the point where she went and fucked tiny dick….i really was that bad.” Now he's angrily clenching his fists, and his hands are shaking. 

“ ‘course she left me..i'm shitty and weak. look at me! she fuckin’ cheats on me, and here i am cryin’ over her. fucking..i'm so pathetic. i never even did anythin’ to her but be sweet. sans..the judge! sweet ta a lil’ old human like her..fuck..i really loved her.”

You go to rub his shoulders, and tell him it’s okay when he suddenly turns around.

He looks at you, straight in the eye.  
“it’s not fucking okay. i don't want to fucking hurt anymore. she? she shouldn’ be able to do this to me! but she is and i hate it and i hate ‘er!”

 

“It’s okay to hurt Sans. This wasn't your fault. You weren’t shitty or pathetic. It was her choice to fuck you over and hurt you like that.”

You feel your own shoulders start to shake, your eyes burning slightly. 

“F-Fuck Mariah, okay?! She never deserved someone as good and as sweet, and as funny as you. She lost sight and decided to crush the SOUL of the smartest, strongest, wittiest, skeleton I know.”

You shake Sans’ shoulders for emphasis, and you miss the shocked look on his face as you continue on.  
“I **never. EVER** want to see you hurt and broken down like this ever again. I hate seeing the people I love hurt and in such a blubbering fucked up m...mess! Whoever the fuck causes you to cry again will have quite the fucking word from me.”

You barely registered the angry tears coming down your face until you felt Sans’ phalanges wiping at your cheeks. 

“thank you.”  
His perma-grin softens. 

“For what? Being a crybaby over a big goober of a skeleton?”

“for caring so much about me sweetpea.”  
He holds your face, giving you a pseudo kiss on the forehead. 

Your face starts burning up and you look away, hearing the shots being set down. 

“now, ya gonna help this fucked up skeleton get even more fucked up or not sweetpea?” He smirks, holding a shot glass. 

You snatch the glass from him and down it, as he laughs and grabs his own.

 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

 

So, after that round of shots. Both of you were, well. 

_Absolutely._  
_Fucking._  
_**SLOSHED.** _

You found yourselves on the dancefloor at Grillby’s bar, among the writhing clump of both humans and monsters. While you and Sans were just drunkenly jumping up and down, calling it dancing, there was a major song switch. 

As soon as you felt and heard the guitar at the beginning of the song, you resonated with it and you watched as others started grinding on each other, dancing intimately. 

You had the brilliant idea to do the same with Sans.  
_‘Who’s it gonna hurt? not me, and certainly not Mariah..’_

You make eye contact with Sans, moving your hips in time with the drum. You give him what you hope is a hot look and beckon him closer with your eyes and a finger. 

He approaches you, looking a little dazed.

“well, didn’ know flower girl had moves.”

You grin wickedly, bringing a finger to your lips as he comes closer.

“Shh!”

Once he's close enough to the point where it would normally embarrass your sober self, you embrace the chance you have and flip your hair with one hand, tilting your head, and let yourself drop, and allow your free hand to slide down your body infront of him. 

You come back up and tug him closer by his collar. 

The music pumps out it’s first lyric.

**_Do you love me?_ **

You grind on him and watch his face with a smirk and a playful look in your eye. 

It surprises you when he grabs your hips, and grinds back, whispering the next lyric into your ear with that husky, baritone voice that sends shivers down your spine.  
**_“do you need me?”_**

You actually shiver and hear Sans chuckle, and you're suddenly very thankful for the low light. 

You rest your forehead against his as you both continue your intimate display, feeling the sexual tension rolling off the both of you in waves. 

You turn around as the beat drops, resting your back against his chest. You slide your hand down Sans’ face, and he brings a skeletal hand up, keeping your hand on his cheek, leaning into your touch. 

**_Do you want me?_ **

“Sans..”

The music reaches a slower section, to the point where all you have to do is move in time against him.

He kisses the back of your neck.  
You feel your knees get weak.

“yeah, sweetness?”

“Do you really want this from me? Are you really okay with this?”

Sans goes silent, using his free hand to hold your waist. 

“Shit, I’m sorry. This was too soon-”

You start to turn away, when the hand on your waist tightens.

“no, no, no. i asked ya to make me forget, and i do wanna. yer all i want now y/n.”

You turn around and face Sans once more, and rest your forehead against his. 

In time with the song, one more time, you ask:

**_”Do you love me?”_ **

And he closes the distance between you, teeth to lips and all. You wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him closer to you. He puts his hands in your hair. 

He pulls away, and you feel giddy. You know there's a stupid smile on your face, and he seems satisfied, but you overlook the sad glint in his eyes.

You grab his hand and stumble out of the bar. You're glad you're holding on to his hand.

“yer place or mine?” 

“Surprise me Cherry.”

He wraps his arm around your waist, pulling you to his side. 

“ya got it sweetpea.”

 

He teleports you both to your place and he flops on your couch. 

You drunkenly walk into your kitchen, feeling his gaze on you and grab two glasses.

“Water or that Echo Wine you got me for Christmas!?” You yell from the kitchen. 

“surprise me!” he yells back, using your words from earlier.

You pour yourself some wine and him some water. 

You come back into your living room and hand Sans his glass. 

He pouts. “no more for wittle ol’ me?”

You snort and cover your mouth.  
“You've had half a round of shots, three beers and a solid two bottles of mustard. You need to sober up Cherry.”

“says the one who had the other half of hardcore monster shots and the other two beers, and danced dirty up against me.” He drinks his water as you nurse your wine. 

“Shhhhh! Y’know you liked it!” 

Sans is chuckling. 

You share a comfortable silence for a while as you drink. 

Then, you feel your glass being taken from your hands. You look up at Sans, and stare at the red aura surrounding the glass. 

“Cherry! I was almost done!”

“c’mooon! please? for ya favorite skeleton man? i got ya the good shit, at least let me have a taste.” You have no idea how a skeleton could pull puppy dog eyes, but Sans manages to do it with those weird eyelights of his. 

You sigh, and you see him perk up. 

“One condition.”

“well, wha’ is it?”

You smile, and motion to the glass. 

“you said one condition!” He hands you the glass anyway.

“That's apart of it! Now face me.”

He sits up, and faces you. 

“Good. Now close your eyes.”

The skeleton closes his eyes, grinning. 

“Open your mouth.” 

“ahhh~” He opens his mouth, summoning his tongue. 

You on the other hand, take a sip of the wine lean over and kiss him, passing the wine to him mouth to mouth. 

Sans enjoys this, and pulls you onto his lap, resting his hands on your ass. 

You hum happily, wrap your arms around his neck and pull away. 

“best damn condition i’ve ever agreed ta sweetpea.”

You two stay like that for a while. You on his lap and his hands comfortable on your ass. 

“Can we lay down?”

He complies with your request, and you've got your hand and head resting against the skeleton’s chest. 

You grab the remote and turn on some F.R.I.E.N.D.S cause you classy like that, and you love the show. 

After a couple episodes of Phoebe, Ross, Joey, Monica, and Chandler’s antics, you pat Sans’ chest. 

“hmm?” You feel the rumble of his voice when he talks. It’s so nice. You could get used to that. He's wearing that _reaallll_ nice red shirt too. You don't know how one could find a skeleton attractive, but damn, this one is **fine-**

“y/n. ya’ve been staring at my chest fer a while.”

“..is this okay? Are you okay right now? With this? With me?” You ask, bunching his shirt up in your hands.

“You can't move on from a love like that so fast Sans. I just..want to be careful with you. I really care about you. I know you're drunk and scared and trying to get rid of her. Hell I'm drunk and scared, but I know that I well..l-love you. But, I don't want to hurt you, and I don't want to get **hurt**. I can and will wait for y-you and your hot..hot..face.” 

You see him lift one of his arms up to wipe at his face. 

“i-i'm okay.”

He shudders, bones rattling. 

“..‘m not okay. ‘m really not. how many times am i gonna have ta look okay in front of ‘er..how am i suopposed ta go home and sleep in what used ta be our bed? i fuckin’ can't y/n. i just can't. how many times do i have ta face ‘er?”

You squeeze him tightly. “...You don't have to face her on your own.”

He wraps his arms around you, still shuddering. “but i do. i do, just ta show ‘er that i'm not a pathetic whining bitch.”

You sigh, and shove your face in his chest.  
“Come over after then. Bring Papyrus over if he's not busy.”

“i’d rather not have my brother watch me do things with ya.”

You both laugh at that. 

“Hey Sans.”

“yeah sweetpea?”

“I think I love you.”

He rolls the both of you over, so he's got you pinned to the couch. 

His smile widens, and his golden tooth glints. 

“tell me that in the mornin’ sweetpea. when yer sure about it, and when i can remember.”

All you do, is lean up and kiss him. 

It tasted like alcohol and pain, with a hint of mustard. And in response, you poured in all the care and support you could in that one kiss. 

You pulled away and kissed his cheek, and he buries his head in the crook of your neck. 

You sigh and close your eyes, one single thought on your mind.

**_‘How could Mariah leave this?’_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sO THAT WAS A THING, AM I RIGHT?  
> Sorry the pacing is so shitty.  
> God I can't pace.  
> This is all over the place but I'm posting it anyway.  
> Ive also never grinded on people, so sorry about that too!  
> Baby's first fic lmao.  
> Fuck this is so bad but here it is.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after with Sans-A-Boy.  
> All is well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH THIS IS LITERALLY A MONTH LATE OOPS  
> THIS CHAPTER WAS A BITCH, HOPE YOU LIKE!!  
> I HAD TO RE WRITE IT LIKE FOUR TIMES  
> FORGIVE ME FOR HOW RUSHED IT IS  
> ANS HOLY SMOKES 100 KUDOS AND OVER 1,000 HITS!!  
> THANK YOU FOR DEALING WIH MY INCONSISTENCY IN UPDATING!!.  
> LOVE YALL

It’s so warm when you wake up. You bury your head in the warmth, hugging it closer. It hugs you closer in response, and you sigh in content.  
The warmth sighs back. 

All is well. 

Maybe you can just drift back to sleep and snuggle closer to the large warmth pillow...Yeah..sounds nice..  
And so you do.

Perfect.

_WAKE THE HELL UP DARLING!~_

Or not. That’s fine. 

You hear a groan come from behind you. “what tha’ fuck..?” And the warmth squeezes it’s arms around you. 

Then you realize, that's not a weird warm pillow. 

It’s Sans. 

And your MTT alarm wakes the both of you up.

You sit up, and dismiss the alarm. Sans sits up with you, and releases you from his hold, scratching the back of his head. 

“why the fuckin’ bucket of bolts ta wake ya up? god..i fuckin’ hate ‘im.”

“I bought it ironically! Thinking it'd be funny.”

“sure is quite the _shocking_ wake up call, darlin’.” he says in his worst Mettaton impression possible, causing you to smack his arm. 

This causes both of you to laugh.

“...How’s your head? Mine feels like shit.”

“i’ve had worse.”

“Buuut other than that,” You yawn and look back at him with a tired smile. “Good morning sunshine.” 

And you lean in to kiss his cheekbone and he lets you.

Yesterday was..embarrassing, but amazing. Dancing, and those three amazing kisses with Sans. Yes you kept count. Shut up. But you loved it. You helped him feel better. 

You feel..content.

Your smile grows wider as Sans’ tightens. You crack your knuckles and stretch.

“Want breakfast?” You ask, standing up,stretchung. 

You walk over to the kitchen, a little skip in your step as you pull out a pan.  
“Eggs and toaster waffles alright with you?” 

All you get in response is a grunt from the other room. 

“I’m taking that as a yes!” 

You open up the freezer and grab your toaster waffles. You turn around, and Sans blips into existence in your kitchen. 

“listen sweetpea..” He begins. 

“Yeah Cherry?” The content is evident in your voice as you start the eggs. What does he want to talk about?

He inhales.

“..we can't..i can't do this.”

At hearing this, your heart drops. You knew he would say something about last night.

“ ya know, i thought i’d be able ta pretend that i could do this..try to be with ya especially afta’ last nigh’ but..we were both drunk. so so fuckin’ drunk y/n.” He's stuffed his hands in his pockets, sweating. 

“ya and i made so many stupid fuckin’ decisions. we danced and we kissed and..i don’t think that should've happened.”

Your breathing quickens as put your toaster waffles back in the freezer. “...So..you're rejecting me and calling everything we did last night a mistake?”

“it’s just..so fuckin’ soon!”

Your arms are shaking. “We talked about this last night. You said we could-”

“ _ **I WAS DRUNK!**_ ” His shout startles you,causing you to look wide eyed up at him. He still looks plenty angry. 

“ya can't take a drunk person seriously sweetpea. alright? yesterday was a fuckin’ mistake.” 

“I thought you and I were in this together. I can stand with you, and support you. You know I care Sans!” Your shaking intensifies, the hurt is evident on your face.

You thought..Things were going so fucking well yesterday, of course the other shoe had to drop. You thought that drunken conversation meant something to him. Both of you know it meant everything to you. Your feelings are on the line here! 

You know he wanted to forget, you know he's not over _~~her~~_ at all, and he's still hurt, but you can't help it. 

You're acting immature and you know it, but you still want him to stay, you still want him to be here, you still want him to love you like you love him, like he loves her. 

But you get that he needs time, and you shouldn't be rushing this onto him. He called you to help him forget because your his good friend. Not his Mistress. His **friend.** The girl he met and sang with at the flower shop while buying flowers for his ex-girlfriend. His drinking buddy he met with every friday at Grillbys. A pal. A comrade. A confidant. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

You bite your lip and look him in the eyes.

“well sweetpea, i guess ya have ta _sit_ this one out without me.”

You approach him and grab a skeletal hand, and lean close to where his ears would be.

“....Don’t go.” You squeeze his hand and close your eyes. “Can we still meet up this Friday?..At least?” You bite back tears.  
“...Please?”

He leans close to your ear and sighs. “ ‘fraid i can’t grant ya that one request yet sweetpea. but soon. we’ll run into each other soon. i'll be ready soon.” 

“Please..Don't go.”

You feel him let go of your hand and then

you just

don't 

feel him

_anymore_.

Soon is all you got. You’ll have to accept that now.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

Ofcourse you sobbed for a solid three days, then got yourself back together after a pep talk from BP. 

_“Screw him Shithead, don't let what he said get to you. You're better than this!”_

Thanks BP…

After your three day sob session, you found out yours and Sans’ definition of soon is very different. 

You see, your definition of soon is about four weeks.  
During those four weeks, you continued business as usual, minus the Fridays and texting Sans. It’s not like you jumped to your phone everytime you heard a notification.

 

That's a lie. 

Of course you still watched your phone like a hawk, grabbing it as soon as you heard a notification coming in. 

Coming back to the present, it has been five whole fucking months since that day between you and Sans, which sure as hell isn't soon. 

You stopped being hopeful everytime you saw black hoodies with that fluffy white trim on your walks to the store, and everytime you went to said store you stopped hoping that he would be there. You stopped staring wistfully at the windows of Grillby's thinking of him. You stopped lingering in the stupid condiments section in the grocery store

You just stopped your stupid hoping. You stopped everything that reminded you of him. You were numb to thoughts of him. You were just sick and tired of feeling hurt and sad and devasted just because of that stupid _stupid, handsome, goofy, adorable skeletal smile_ and his stupid touches and endearing nicknames and dances and jokes and laugh and just everything. You wanted it to _**stop!**_ It was killing you, but you couldn't stop thinking about him when you got started thinking about him. And you _hated_ it. You shake your head and clench and unclench your hands and bring yourself back to the current situation. 

Now present day, here you are at work, sitting behind the cash register on your phone, not giving any shits or looking up when you hear the bell, signaling a customer. 

You don't look up when you hear footsteps approach the counter. You don't look up when the very, very familiar and missed smell of mustard, cigarettes, and rain surround you. 

You don't look up until you hear that voice, that voice that still has shivers running down your spine, that voice that has you melting in your seat. 

“hey sweetpea. did’ya miss me?”

You only look up when you hear it. 

_**His**_ voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a ride, yeah?  
> Sorry it's shorter than usual. .  
> It felt better to end it shorter like thaf?  
> And it was a bit easier on me.  
> Sorry, school has been piling up and it's break.  
> Yell at me in the comments, and don't forget to leave kudos.  
> If ya want. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please?


	5. Interlude: His Five Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> Sans has a lot to think about.  
> And a lot of watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KJdnsksksj  
> SO HI  
> I DIDN'T THINK ID GET THIS OUT THIS SOON BUT  
> HERE YA GO.  
> AT 1:23AM  
> WHY DID I DO THIS.  
> GOD I HOPE YOU ENJOY.

When he woke up on that fateful day, the first thought that ran through his mind was just how lucky he was to be holding his human again. He brought her closer, and she held him tighter, burying her head in his chest. 

Mariah’s so cute, to the point that he falls back asleep. 

Until he hears that fucking calculator’s screech of a voice, he realizes that he's A: Not holding his human. B: This human is you. C: His head fucking kills and yesterday's events play back in his head. 

What even happened last night?

_He came home, thinking nothing of it. He got some of her favorite cakes earlier that day, only to hear quiet curses coming from their shared room upstairs. His boss was on a year long trip with Mettaton for security or some shit. Basically, He wouldn't be home anytime soon. He was tired, and just wanted to hold her._

_“mari?” He teleported upstairs and dropped the bag on the ground. He stood by the door of their room and listened very closely._

_The mattress was creaking and squeaking. There was the distinct skin slapping against skin sound coming from the room. And to top it all off, he heard _m o a n s_. Hers and another male’s voice.  
She was using her beautiful voice, the one that was meant only for him, for some stupid little human?! Oh **hell** no._

_He slammed the door wide open, and took a big wide look at the scene in front of him._

_There was Tiny Dick Mcgee, balls deep into his human._

_His Mariah._

_“are ya fuckin’ kidding me?! what tha’ fuck?! who is this?!” His magic started acting up. The presence of it is thick in the air._

_Tiny Dick is fucking shaking, while Mariah is all wrapped up around him._

_His eye is flaring up in a fire of red and yellow. And all he sees is r e d._  
He slams Tiny Dick into the ceiling. Over and over and over again.  
He can't fucking stop. 

_He's so fucking angry, that he's crying._

_He covers his face and lets Tiny fall on top of her.  
He doesn't even hear Mariah call him a freak or an abomination, or how she found someone better than his sorry skeleton ass. _

_All he can feel is the betrayal and anger, and how he just wants it all to stop._

_He snaps his head up and throws most of Mariah’s shit into a suitcase and throws it down the staircase._

_He comes back into ~~their~~ his room. _

_“get. out.”_

_He hears the two humans scramble for the clothes._

_“ **n o w!** ”_

_He doesn't dare make eye contact with her as she leaves. He doesn't dare look back. He only looks back when she hesitates to close the door as she leaves._

_Only then do they make eye contact. And she looks terrified. He lets his face show the real hurt for once. And she doesn't soften. She just lets herself be dragged out by Tiny dick._

_Now he finally breaks down sobbing. He's digging his clawed phalanges into the floor, letting his magic run rampant in his room, and letting his belongings break and causing even more of a mess.  
He strips the sheets off the bed and throws them in his totally well used hamper. _

_He falls backward onto his mattress and pulls out his phone._

_He got a text from you, asking about the last song you sang at karaoke night.  
You're the perfect distraction. You'd understand. You can help. You're Sweetpea. His best friend. You can distract him from this. _

_He decided that he needed to forget as he wipes away his tears._

_He wants you to make him forget._

_And so you did for a while. You talked to him, and calmed him down to the point where he was back to his old self for a bit._

_You got him to dance like he used to._  
You got him to sing with you. He let himself lose himself in your kiss the first time your lips made contact with his.  
But he knew your lips weren't hers. They were just as good, even better, but not hers.  
You're so sweet and caring though, and you smelled nice. He can't let you go. So he said he wanted you. He was drunk and so were you. He wanted to let you make him forget, so he did. 

_You kissed again, twice actually. Your words were perfect and just what he needed to hear at the moment. You were such a good friend.  
He knew he couldn't fuck this one up. He knew he couldn't fuck you up and run out of his grasp. He fell asleep on the couch with you and held you close and buried his head in your hair. This human smelled better than Mariah. And he slept. _

He groaned at his mind's mental replay and sat up with you as you dismissed the alarm and made small talk with him. 

“...How's your head? Mine feels like shit.”

His feels like it's being drilled into with a jackhammer. 

“i’ve had worse.” 

He watches you smile big as you lean into kiss his cheek. He doesn't make a move to turn away. He just lets it happen. He sees how happy you are and he just can't ruin that. 

“Want breakfast?” You ask, standing up,stretching.  
He stays on the couch as you walk into your kitchen with a cute little skip in your step. 

Oh god. He can't do this to you. He still can't stop thinking about what he could've done to keep _~~her~~_ with him. For fuck's sake he even thought he was holding her this morning! He can't go through this again so soon. He can't stop seeing her instead of you. 

He has to get out of here. He has to tell you. 

“Eggs and toaster waffles alright with you?” He hears you call. All he can do is make some noncommittal noise of recognition while his thoughts are running rampant in his head. 

He teleports into the kitchen before he knows it. “listen sweetpea..” He starts. 

“Yeah Cherry?” You reply, your smile is even in your voice. 

He inhales and looks away. Here he goes. He has to tell you. 

“ ya know, i thought i’d be able ta pretend that i could do this..try to be with ya especially afta’ last nigh’ but..we were both drunk. so so fuckin’ drunk y/n.” He's stuffed his hands in his pockets, sweating.

“ya and i made so many stupid fuckin’ decisions. we danced and we kissed and..i don’t think that should've happened.”

_oh god. what is he **saying?!** he can see the hurt on your face, but he keeps on going._

“...So..you're rejecting me and calling everything we did last night a mistake?” You don't even look at him while you shakily put away those stupid fucking waffles. 

He doesn't confirm what you say, rather ignore the statement. 

“it’s just..so fuckin’ soon!”

“We talked about this last night. You said we could-”

He can't take it anymore. He has to get it through your head. He puts his head in his hands and shouts. 

“ ** _I WAS DRUNK!_** ” He's panting as he looks up at you. 

“ya can't take a drunk person seriously sweetpea. alright? ya know what? yesterday was a fuckin’ mistake.”

“I thought you and I were in this together. I can stand with you, and support you. You know I care Sans!” 

He sees the hurt in your face, and how hard you're shaking. _How the fuck_ could he say this like that? He cant stop himself. 

He watches you as you think, and he awkwardly picks at his jacket. And in classic Sans fashion, he has to put all the harshness in his rejection into a pun. 

You both make eye contact as you bite your lip. 

_~~He wishes he could bite that lip for you.~~_  
“well sweetpea, i guess ya have ta sit this one out without me.” He leans against your kitchen counter. 

He lets you come close to him and hold his hand. He lets you linger when you touch him. He hears your voice breaking. He hears the tears in your voice. 

“....Don’t go.” You squeeze his hand and close your eyes. 

“Can we still meet up this Friday?..At least?”

“...Please?” 

He leans his head down and whispers in your ear, his teeth brushing against your cheek. He sighs and prepares himself for what he's about to say. He knows he can't see you for a while after he says this.  
“ ‘fraid i can’t grant ya that one request yet sweetpea. but soon. we’ll run into each other soon. i'll be ready soon.”

He hears you ask him not to go. 

_oh sweetpea. y’know i can't.._

He blips out of your apartment.  
And out of your life. 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

 

When he gets home he immediately takes a nap. He wants to sleep it all away.

When he closes his eyes all he can see is Mariah with Tiny Dick and your hurt face. 

He shakes his head and opens his eyes again, staring up at the ceiling. 

He fucked it up yesterday. Boss is gonna be pissed. He rolls over and inhales the smell of his mattress. It still smells like her. The whole fucking room still smells like her. So he does the one thing Sans the skeleton would never do. 

Clean. His. Room. 

He goes on and on, vacuuming and dusting. Spraying all the frebreeze in his room. It smells heavily of lavender and mustard. Interesting. 

He does his own laundry and washes the sheets, and all his good shirts. 

His mind is focused only on the task at hand. And how he used to watch Mariah do this. 

**NO!** He won't think of her. This is to help get rid of her presence in his head. This is closure. 

The skeleton walks back to his room and pulls out the other belongings he failed to put in her suitcase. One of her sweaters, a scarf, and her black thigh highs. He stares at them for a long long time before throwing them into the trash. 

He doesn't need her anymore. She threw him away like trash, so he did the same to her.

He walks downstairs and gets his freshly washed sheets out of the dryer. 

He dresses his bed, and undresses himself down to his boxers. He pulls his special mustard out of his jacket pocket and lies down on his fresh smelling bed. 

Sans takes a swig and lets days pass by. 

He continues this cycle for the first month until he drags himself outside. 

He walks past the flower store in his hoodie and in actual track pants, with his hood up. He watches you through the window as you brighten up at every notification, then slump, brighten up at the sign of a new customer, then slump once again. 

It’s like you’re expecting someone.  
He watches as BP comes up to you and talks to you about something and he watches you sigh and nod.

Wonder what that was about. 

When he goes to bed that night, he dreams of you. He sees your face, and hears your voice. The skeleton is tossing and turning. 

He wakes up the next day in a cold sweat, feeling guilty. 

He kept on watching you at the flower shop, for the next month, until the third month. 

The third month, he started to follow you places. He stayed in the shadows behind you, and he watched as you entered the store looking hopeful. And as you lingered in the condiment section of the grocery store, your hands resting on his favorite brand of mustard. 

He kept watching as you looked disappointed as you exited the store and continued your walk.  
He watched as you passed by Grillby’s and stared wistfully at the sign, waving at the patrons, and shaking your head at the offer of drinks and looking hurt at the mention of his name. 

He noticed how you would stretch your neck up to see if that man with the black hoodie with fur trim was him, and how you would sink seeing a head full of hair.

He was angry at himself. Hell, he even hates himself even more than usual. You shouldn't be looking like that at all. The skeleton teleports himself back home. 

All he can think about is the how fast the hope drained from your face when you saw something that reminded you of him, and turned into hurt. 

Even at the mention of his name, he could feel the hurt radiating off your SOUL and in your eyes. Oh god. He fucked up. So bad.

When he sleeps that night, he wakes up multiple times. Hearing you telling him not to go, and your face from that day. It’s forever ingrained into his thick **_fucking. skull._**

God he's such an idiot. The next few weeks, bordering onto his fourth month. He notices something as he continues his daily routine. 

You just stopped giving a shit. He watches you give less and less of a shit. You stopped hoping. You just went back to normal. You stopped your lingering. He watched as you stopped giving a shit. You kept on without him, you got through it without him. 

While watching you power through this, He realized how much he fucking missed you. 

He misses your Friday nights at Grillby’s, so he started going there again on Fridays, hoping you'd pop in. Grillby just shook his head in disappointment at hearing what happened between the two of you. He'd always look out that window hoping to catch you at the right time. But everytime he got there in time, you'd always be walking away and he never got the courage to talk to you. 

He always watches you at work and listens to your voice as you sing. Stars..your voice is so beautiful. And you look at those flowers like your own kids as you water them. He's just in awe at your recovery. He wants to be there for you. He wants that smile directed at him. 

As soon as he works up the courage to walk in there, he sees your face. Your face of hurt at the thought of him, and he immediately teleports back home. 

This cycle of _~~stalking~~_ watching you has been going on for five fucking months. How the fuck did he let himself go this long without talking to you?! Ofcourse he saw you but he never _**saw**_ you. He missed your touches, and your laugh, and your stupid nickname for him. Stars he can't do this anymore. He has to talk to you! 

While working up the courage to stop being a pussy, he does his laundry and showers. 

He whips out his phone to text you. 

_xxx-xxx-xxxx 11:55 PM  
i'm sorry._

Fuck. This is pathetic. He can't send this to you. He deletes the message. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his mustard bottle, and drinks until he can't feel anymore. 

 

He wakes up so fucking pumped and refreshed that morning and he doesn't know why. All he knows is that, today is a good day, and he can feel it in his bones. 

Would you look at that, he's even punning again! Damn, he's back in action.

Sans throws on his nice clothes that day, and walks to your store early. He knows you take the back entrance inside, so he has time. 

He's finally gonna talk to you. Now you're probably thinking. _Hey, why doesn't the idiot just blip on over there?_ Well, it's because he needs to ramp himself up. He's all giddy, but he's still nervous. 

_yeah sansy. you can do this. you fuckin’ hottie of a skeleton man. you've done it before and you've done it again. you know sweetpea missed ya, and you sure as hell missed her sweet sweet **ass**...personality!_

hehe..sweet ass. He grins wildly to himself, ready to get back into business with you, now that he's had his time to think and get over that bitch! You’re all he can think about now! 

And he can also feel all the stares from the civilians on his back right now, but he doesn't care. He shakes his head and opens the door, and takes in your form in front of him as he approaches the counter. 

He looms over you and smirks as you slowly look up from your phone and make eye contact with him. 

“hey sweetpea. did’ya miss me?”

His smirk grows wider as he watches you shiver in your seat. 

He's back. 

He's back for you. 

**_His Sweetpea._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS IS RUSHED  
> YELL AT ME IN THE COMMENTS I HOPE YOU LIKE IT  
> Also.  
> Should I make a tumblr for this fic??


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well.  
> Here it goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM A REAL STICKLER FOR POSTING THESE AT LEAST AFTER MIDNIGHT NSNSMAMSNSN  
> Uh .  
> Hope you like?

“hey sweetpea. did’ya miss me?”

 _ **Miss him?!**_ Are you fucking shitting me?!

You look up at Sans, and give him the most evil, hateful glare you could muster. How the fuck could he just waltz in here, looking like a smug little shit?! How dare he. After he just dropped you for five months and let you suffer in your apartment aone that day, and let you sob your fucking heart out because he just **_dropped_** you?! 

Does he seriously fucking think you're that easy?

“Are you fucking kidding me Sans?”

You slam your phone down on the counter and stand up so fast that the stool you were sitting on clatters behind you. 

You don't care about how loud it is. All you care about is making this godforsaken skeleton _**suffer.**_

“Miss you?! Hey fucker, don't think you can just waltz in here thinking it’s all fine and dandy, that you could get me back on your arm this easy. You think I’m this fucking easy?! You didn't even bother to apologize to me after the first time in what, _**five whole fucking months?!**_ God Sans, you just disappeared off the face of the earth, for all I knew you were dead Sans. ** _Fucking. Dead. Sans._** And I wouldn't have known. And to add to your fucking shitlist, you just up and left me without any real explanation. I sobbed for weeks over your sorry non-exsistent ass!” You take a second to look over the skeleton, and he's sweating bullets. 

_He better be fucking scared._

“n-now listen sweetpea, i really am ready now and i-”

You shove a finger onto his sternum, pushing him away. 

“No! **_You listen_** here asshole. I don't think you understand what the fuck you did to me. I get it, I jumped you too fucking soon, but to call it a **mistake** and go about it so fucking harshly, and the fact that you just fucking left me. Without any contact. You're my best fucking friend and you couldn't even bother with a **_single fucking text_** stating that you weren't dead in a ditch?! After said five months, you waltz in here like those five months you went AWOL never fucking happened! You don't even look an ounce sorry. You didn't even text me that you missed me, or that you were sorry or anything! How fucking dare you. Your silent treatment was fucking killing me. Do you know how many times I’ve debated on texting you or going into Grillby’s only to think you'd hate seeing me?! Think about it like this. If your best friend left you for five months without a single sign or trace that they were dead or alive, and they suddenly pop in after these five months, thinking that the friendship could just pick up where it was, you’d be fucking pissed too. Because you had no fucking idea if they were halfway across the country or **_dust in the wind._** I just.. **Fuck you** Sans!” You may have over done it because youre you're panting and your face is red and you can feel the angry tears coming on.

“H..How could you fucking **do** this to me? Five months of absolute nothing is horrible. I was so fucking worried about you and scared and hurt. And so so fucking angry..” You pull your stool up and sit down and slump in your seat, bringing your legs to your chest and burying your head in your arms. 

_What an asshole.._

You feel his skeletal hands on your shoulders. You know he's right in front of you.

“y’know..this asshole still has an apology for ya. for how asshole-y i’ve been ta ya sweetpea-” 

“...Don't call me that. You don't have the right to right now.” You peek out from your arms and jump at how close his face is to yours. Even if you hate him at the moment, your face still burns up at the close proximity.

“r-right. y/n. words cant can't express how sorry i am. what i did to you was, well shit.” 

You laugh sarcastically. “Damn right it was shit.”

He flicks you on the forehead. “stop interrupting. i’m trying ta be genuine here. i am so fuckin’ sorry for just leaving you like that. i was all ova’ the place and that was the only thing i knew how ta do. turn tail an’ hide. it was unfair and cruel of me ta do that to ya. i must’a put ya through hell, without ya having anyway of knowing that i was alive. i debated on texting ya so many fuckin’ times, an’ talking ta ya so many times. but i was scared.” 

You bring your head out of your arms and rest it on top of your limbs.  
“So you were a pussy. What in the everloving hell were you afraid of?”

“scared of talkin’ ta ya again. i was scared of this exact scenario. ya yellin’ at me an’ cryin’. i wasn't ready ta face ya yet at the time. a lot of that time was spent thinkin’. all i could see and dream about was ya, and how much i hurt ya, and all i could think about was, well, **_ya, y/n_**.and once I realized that i was bein’ an absolute bonehead for ignoring you for five months, i realized how much i missed ya, and how bad i hurt ya, even when i told myself i wouldn't hurt ya. ever. yer face haunted me in my dreams. i really did fuck up, and it hurt me.”

“so. y/n, take me seriously when i say this. i’m so **sorry.** ”

You reach over and hug the skeleton. 

He wraps you up in his arms, just holding you. You can feel his sigh of relief as he relaxes.

You lean over to whisper into his non-existent ear. “Don't think we’re good Mr. Skeleton man. You sure as hell know we’re not. You want me back? You want my hope and trust back? You have to earn it back. You’re lucky I didn’t cuss you out anymore, or else you'd be dead.”

And you slap his face. Hard. 

 

You both curse in unison, but he's chuckling. Even as you feel your hand throbbing, you don't regret it once.

You slap him again for good measure, making the throbbing in your hand worse.

“i knew ya were gonna do that. didn't know when, but i knew ya would.”

You shake your hand. “Do you have any monster candy or whatever..? I hurt my hand on your face.” 

He hands you a little candy reminiscent of a butterscotch. 

You unwrap the hard candy and pop it in your mouth. 

The pain in your hand stops. 

_Much better.._

You look up at the skeleton, who looks vaguely relieved. “So. Are you gonna put me down or not? I’d rather be back in that stool.”

“shit, y-yeah!” He puts you down and starts sweating. 

“so..are we y’know..okay?” He's scratching at the scar on his face. 

You sigh and hug yourself, glaring up at him. “We’re sorta okay.  
Like...10 percent. No..15 percent okay. I want to start hanging out Fridays. We can do Grillby’s again I guess. I just want you to earn the right to call me nicknames and get as close to me as we were before.This also means No carrying me back to my place until absolutely necessary.”

“ ‘m _one hundred percent sure_ i can _carry_ this request out for ya.” He gives you a two finger salute. 

You let out a small laugh, then whisper. “..i missed you Sans.”

“missed ya too, sweet-”

You give him a look. 

_Don't do it bitch._

“missed ya too y/n.”

Annnnd now the shop is filled with awkward silence.

You're both making awkward eye contact with each other.

“so..” He's wringing his hands together.

“So…?”

“yeah i should..” He shoves his hands in his pockets.

“You should..?” You continue for him.

“go-” He turns on one foot, getting read to walk out.

You grab him by his hood, stopping him from walking any further. 

“GO AND stay around for drinks..or like..frozen yogurt. ya get off in a half hour. don’tcha?” he blurts out. 

He smiles nervously, and you nod. 

“Might as well. I love frozen yogurt. You better be paying.” 

He shakes his head and laughs his rough laugh.

Fuck. You really did miss the asshole.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

You went to four separate yogurt places until you found one that actually catered to monsters. 

The first one was too intimidated by Sans’ stature. So you both left that one. 

The second one refused to serve Sans, calling him an animal and an abomination. You flipped them off as you walked out.

Fucking speciesist? You don’t know. Just intolerant assholes.

The third one just flipped their closed sign as soon as you came up to the door with Sans. 

Goddammit. It was getting late.

Now here you are. At 11:30 at night (you got off at 10:30), with a tall (in human terms) bulky skeleton, eating New York Cheesecake and Coffee flavored frozen yogurt at a deserted Yogurtland. The cashier looked so tired, and he just wanted to go home. But no, you and Sans were going to sit there, and enjoy your **fucking yogurt.**

You really wanted your fucking yogurt **damnit.**

You're idly mixing your flavors together when Sans breaks the silence. 

“why'd ya let me take ya out on such an _ice_ night?” He asks, shoving a spoonful of Cherry fro yo in his mouth. 

Ha ha..Cherry eating cherry.  
Autocannibalism is funny.

“...Like I said..Missed you, really. You fucking disappeared for five months. God. I still can't fucking believe you.” You look away from him. 

“that's why i paid for tha frozen yogurt. and gotcha a surprise. special, just for ya sweee-...i-i mean y/n.” He saved himself at just the right time. 

“Special surprise?” You ask, taking a bite out of the skeleton’s frozen yogurt. Huh..turns out the Cherry is pretty good. 

“very special. mhmm.” He nods, and smacks your spoon away from his bowl with his own. 

“hey! i paid for this. get _yo_ hands away from my fro yo.” He puns, causing you to groan. 

“just because ya finished yours doesn't mean ya get ta finish mine.” He sticks his own red tongue out at you and you do the same back to him. 

He pulls out his phone and starts playing a game, as you finish his yogurt off.

As you're scraping off the what’s left of your frozen yogurt from the bottom of the cup and licking your spoon, you poke Sans’ leg with your foot. 

“what?” He says, looking up at you.

“So..what now Mr. Radio Silence?” You slam your yogurt cup down.

“do ya wanna go home?” He gets up and throws both your cups and spoons away. 

“It’s late and I have the morning shift tomorrow. I should head home instead of spending any more time here.” 

You both stand up, and you stretch, cracking a couple bones in your back. You take pleasure in watching him flinch. 

“i forget ya humans can do that. fuckin’ weird.” He shakes his head and assumes normal Sans posture. 

 

You both walk out of the Yogurtland after pushing in your chairs.  
As you walk out you nudge him with your shoulder and look up at his skull. 

“Do you want a ride home..or something?” You say, pointing at your car. 

“ya already know i have my own shortcuts.” 

“Right. Well..” 

You stride over and embrace the skeleton in a quick hug. 

“Thanks for paying, waiting for me to get off work, dealing with my stubborn ass just to get me my frozen yogurt and well..Thanks for finally manning up and coming back. It was a horrible hell without you. Even though you are a dick.” You hold onto your other arm awkwardly as you look down at the ground. 

“i’m glad i did y/n. and i’m really sorry y’know? seriously. i know just paying for frozen yogurt won't fix anything, but it’s a start ain't it? be safe y/n. text me when ya get back home and what not. hope ya enjoy tha’ surprise, alright? cause there will be more ta come.” 

You smile softly and squeeze his skeletal hand. 

You get into your car, close the door,  
and roll down the window. 

“Bye Sans.”

“bye y/n.” 

And he disappears from the parking lot without a trace. 

You pull out your phone scroll through your playlist. 

_Perfect._

You start your drive home, roll down your windows, and blast your speakers loud. 

This song is just right for Sans’ ordeal and what happened today. You couldn't not listen to it.

_I hope you find it in your heart,_  
to try and do this one more time  
to mend your loss and heal your heart..~ 

You sing along to the chorus as the beat drops. 

Sans’ apologetic expression appears in your mind. 

_**“Please try to trust me** _

_**One more time** _

_**One more time** _

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

As soon as you got home, you found a huge arrangement of sweet peas and other various flowers on your coffee table. 

Along with a new pair of converse. A dark purple pair in your size. How'd he know your size?! 

Anyway, you read the note left in the arrangement. 

_heya sweetpea,_  
_i know this won't make up for shit,_ _but hey, it'll help won't it?_  
_sorry bout the whole no contact_ _shebang. hope you can forgive me.  
-cherry_

He left a bad doodle of himself on the card. 

You smile to yourself as you pull out your phone. 

_XXX-XXX-XXXX 12:18 AM  
...30%_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..  
> ALSO IM.SORRY THIS IS SO SO SO RUSHED PEA IS STILL PISSED AT HIM SHE JUST WANTED TO ENJOY TIME WITH HIM BEFORE CONTINUING TO BE PISSED ST HIM BECAUSE SHE MISSED HIM. IM SO SORRY THIS DOESNT FIT WHAT YOU'RE EXPECTIMG FUNK  
> I was thinking we either have a big time skip and Pea and Sans get to make up in like one big chapter, or we drag it out in filler and get to see them slowly come back together.  
> I still have school so updates will be irregular as shit, but with the latter option, the filler chapters would be shorter and come out more often, but the longer time skip would come out later but be longer. 
> 
> So I want your guys' opinion on this! 
> 
> A for more often filler making up chapters, but take longer to get to the good stuff, 
> 
> Or
> 
> B for the timeskip and the goodstuff plus ploooot??


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UUUHHHHH DRINKING AND FUN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, Sans comes to pester you at work, and then some.

You rest your head on the counter at the storefront of the shop, figuring you could take a quick break from restocking the stupid mini birthday balloons again. Your playlist was currently lulling you to sleep. 

You were so freaking stupid to take the morning shift for the rest of the week. 

You let out a sigh and slowly close your eyes. 

Nothing could ruin this moment for you. 

BP was in the back, doing whatever the hell he does back there. The store was blissfully empty, and it was a slow Thursday morning! 

Nobody could interrupt you! 

So you let yourself fall into dreamland.

_Perfect._

You welcomed the wonderful world of sleep and dream puppies. 

**Ding!**

No..Please no customers.  
You tried to ignore the steps coming towards the counter.  
Go away. 

You smelled the scent of rain, smoke, and mustard as it came towards the counter. 

Sans.

Of course it would be him.

“y/n..? maybe I should’ve called ya a _sleepin’ bell_ instead of sweetpea.” 

 

UGHHHHH  
You groaned. 

_It’s too early for this._

Ever since you and Sans had made up two weeks ago, his boney ass has been trying to make it up to you.

From all the flowers, balloons, and stuffed animals, he’d really been kissing your ass. 

He even went as far to leave at least like five fucking boxes of chocolate for you three days ago! The whole ensemble was completed with a post-it note taped to the top, heart shaped box.

__**to y/n,**  
_**we should choco-lat more sweetheart.**_  
_**meet me @ grillby’s this friday for ol’ times sake?**_  
-sans 

Next to his signature, was a crap drawing of the skeleton himself, sticking his tongue out. 

Of course you took the chocolate, you just didn't send him a yes or no text saying you'd meet him. 

Which brings you to present day Thursday, and the skeleton in front of you probably came to ask if you were actually going tomorrow or not. 

“Sans..buddy. It’s too early for flower puns right now.” You groan, keeping your eyes closed.

“i know ya have opening shifts on thursdays,” You can hear the nervous grin in his voice. “so i brought ya a lil’ somethin.”

You hear the sound of a cup being set down next to your head. You groan and sit up, opening your eyes. 

“so about-”

You reach over and cover Sans’ mouth with your hand. 

“Shhhhhhhhuuut up.”

You grab the coffee and down half of it.  
It burns your tongue but you don't care. 

_So much better._

“Now speak, Cherry.”

He chuckles and shoves his hands in his pockets, rocking back and forth on his heels. 

“so about tomorrow. i neva got a yes or no, y/n.”

“That depends, are you paying?”

“i gotta tab, y’know that already.”

You smile. “Don't ask to come to my place unless I invite you Cherry.”

“duly noted.”

“See you tomorrow at seven, Cherry Red.”

“ glad to hear that, but i'ma _cut_ our convo _short_ , an’ take a short cut.” 

“Get out before I ruin you and your stupid _pun-interesting_ mouth Cherry.”

Sans gives you a two finger salute, and walks backward, disappearing into nothing. 

You sigh, looking up at the clock. 

You still had a good four hours left of your shift.

AND MORE CUSTOMERS HAD JUST COME I N ? !

Fuuuck this!

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

It was finally Friday at 7, and here you were, sitting at Grillby’s bar with a burgundy long sleeved cold shoulder top, black high rise ripped jeans at the knees and those new dark purple converse of yours, with your gold hoops hanging from your ears. 

Looking edgy, with style. You gave yourself a smirk and some finger guns before you got to Grillby's. 

Jesus christ, enough about your looks, where the hell was that goddamned edgy skeleton?!

Grillby’s flames crackled, which you assumed was as close to him clearing his throat as he could get. 

He raised an eyebrow, in a way to say _‘The pretty young thing returns. Waiting on someone?_

“Sans is usually here before me and I-”

Sans suddenly appears in the barstool next to you. He’s panting. This time around he's wearing a red turtleneck under his signature jacket. 

“heeyy, grillbz. get this gal the usual order, same for me.” 

Grillby just scoffs and turns around, giving you a fleeting look as he goes into the kitchen. 

You on the other hand, turn and face Sans. 

“What happened to you Cherry? Aren't you supposed to be here earlier than me?” You raise a brow, poking his shoulder. 

“i was fucking some broad, then remembered i had ta come in down to grillby’s.” He's smirking, he's totally bullshitting you. 

You laugh “No way, after all the bullshit you went through? You and that magical dick aren’t doing nothing.”

“really now? so what else could have happened besides me gettin’ some huh?” The skeleton sneers, his grin growing wider. 

You put a finger on your chin, making it look like you're thinking. “Hmm, if I was Cherry and still somewhat hung up over my ex-girlfriend, what would I actually be doing instead of fucking some girl?” 

His grin falters a bit at the implication of Mariah.

“You were probably taking a nap,you slept through your phone alarms and once you looked at the time, you probably went ‘shit!’ in the special Cherry kind of way. Threw on whatever clothes you found first, and teleported in here.” You finished, looking smug. 

Sans’ skull is completely red. 

Hell, you've got Grillby laughing at him. 

“w-why d’ya have ta be so good at this? god and in front’a grillby?! i hate ya!” He buries his head in his arms. 

Grillby says something to him as he puts down the food Sans ordered for the two of you, then Sans’ skull goes even redder. 

_Wonder what he said.._

“oh shut up about me ‘n her. get me the mustard will ya?”

Grillby laughs, and places the bottle on the table. 

Sans pops the top off of his mustard, and downs it.  
He slams the bottle down, and looks at you, a different glint in his eye. 

Oh boy.  
He either wants something, or is planning something.  
Especially with that look in his eye(light?)

“hey y/n?”

You take a bite out of your fry. He had a change in tone. Is he planning something?  
“You sound way too serious. Is this a heavy question?”

He shakes his head. “nah, nothin’ serious, yet.”

“So, what do you wanna know?”

“you. so i don't fuck up with you again.” He laughs awkwardly, the usually smooth skeleton looking nervous. 

“You need to be more specific about what you wanna know, Cherry.”

“why you came to this shit hole city in the first place.”

You laugh.  
Does he think you have a corrupt past or something? 

“It's nothing interesting really. I’m really fresh out of college. My oldest brother out of my five siblings told me this city was full of opportunity, especially with the diverse population. According to him it’s a great place to get away from home.It's where he started out, so I'm hoping for the same I guess.” 

You smile at the thought of your older brother. 

_Haven't seen him in a while. How's his kid and girlfriend..?_

“ya came here for an opportunity, im assumin’ specifically a job. so how the hell did you end up workin’ at the flowershop?” Sans picks at his fries. 

“There wasn't a lot of opportunities for a gal with a creative writing degree here. I was just sending in my resume everywhere that had a help wanted sign while job hunting, and I ended up there with BP. Afterwards, I had just gotten lazy looking for a job that my degree fit.” 

Not your fault there wasn't much for you. You like your job at the shop, it’s not like you're leaving soon. 

“bp? im surprised ya actually made friends with him. hell, im surprised he works there.” Sans takes a swig out of his mustard. 

You cringe watching him, but continue on. 

“Just have to sing one of his favorite songs on accident, then appeal to the self deprecating humor of his. Not that hard really.” You finish off your statement with a shrug and a couple fries. 

“ya an’ that singing habit of yers. why do ya sing so much anyway?” 

“It’s a stress reliever, more than anything else honestly. BP doesn’t care, and he said it’s kinda nice. So I do most of it at home and work.”

“ya really like alternative and such. considering yer song choices.”

You nod. “It’s one of my favorite genres! Especially for the real bad days, when you get angry and angsty.”

“then, would ya uh..” He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets. “fuck i just put it in here!”

You cover your mouth, trying not to laugh at him. 

“Take your time.”

While searching through his pockets, he had created a small pile on the bar comprised of his phone, wallet, random gum wrappers, a pack of cigarettes and a bunch of receipts. 

“haha! found ‘em!” He pulls out two tickets. 

“they're for that music festival next week. next wednesday is alternative. i knew ya liked alternative, and i thought ya’d enjoy it, and it’s the best way i could make up for my shit self. so, would ya please go with this sorry excuse of a skeleton?” 

He's looking into your eyes, holding a ticket out to you. Pulling those puppy dog eyes with his eye lights.

How the fuck?

You on the other hand, are freaking out internally. 

_Holy shit. Sans the shithead skeleton is inviting you out to a fucking festival._

_Especially one you've been dreaming to go to for years! It’s like Coachella, but for edgy people!_

You've been wanting to go to that festival for years! Yeah you haven't thought about in a while since you forgot about it, but all of your favorite bands have played there! Mettaton is even performing this year! 

Before Sans pulled his bullshit, you would've killed to go there, especially with him! But now..He left you for five months over some stupid kisses. And he's trying to make up for it so hard. 

_He’s really trying to make it up to you. It’s not a date, right? He's just trying to apologize. Just to earn your trust. So you can go back to before, that's all._

_It’s literally nothing more. Don't make it nothing more than it needs to be you heart broken fuck._

_Right?_

**_Snap._ **  
**_Snap._ **

RIGHT! SANS IS RIGHT THERE! 

“hello? earth to y/n?” There's a skeletal hand being waved in front of your face.

Were you really that deep in thought? Oops.

“Sorry, what were you saying?”

“festival next wednesday, so-”

He pulls those stupid puppy dog eyelights (eyes?) again, and puts his hand on your shoulder. 

Strong grip there, for a skeleton.

“ ** _y/n. please?_** ”

_Oh fuck it._

You pull his hand off your shoulder and smile. 

“Just don't try to grab my ass when I'm dancing, Cherry.” 

_You hope to god that you won't regret this_

Sans smiles wide, his gold tooth glinting in the light if Grillby’s.  
“grillbz! get me a drink to celebrate! hell, get me a whole round of shots!” 

Grillby just puts down his whole line of shots, shooting you the _’You best take care of him, fool.’_ look. 

You give a low whistle and a two finger salute, raising your brows.

“Aye, Aye Captain.”

You both laugh as Sans takes a long. Long.  
Long.  
_Long._  
Swig of his leftover drink, before getting to the rest of the shots. 

It's gonna be a hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _awkwardly walks onto the stage_  
>  HI SO.  
> A lot of personal shit happened between April and June.  
> Sorry for pulling a radiosilence on all of you, especially when I said id update faster!  
> My grandma passed the week after the last update, then the next week My boyfriend of one year broke up with me.  
> I was a real mess, and I really wasn't up for writing for a while.  
> Then all my friends were like "UPDATE. YOUR. FIC."  
> So, here it is!  
> I'm sorry for the long long wait!  
> Plus school is out, and I'll have nothing better to do but write.  
> And I have a lot more planned!  
> AND IM SORRY FOR THE RUSHED CHAPTER I WANTED TO GET IT OUT TO YOU AS FAST AS POSSIBLE  
> Stay tuned, you lovely people you!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans gets drunk  
> And barfs all his feelings out to you  
> In more ways than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow have fun reading this bullshit that was written at like 2 am  
> AT LEAST I GOT IT OUT FASTER  
> DNNSNS

You know, you always thought Sans looked so fucking attractive late at night. Especially when he’s leaning against a streetlamp, the light reflecting off his signature jacket, a cig in his hand, complete with the moon in the background. He looks entrancing, with the whole late night aesthetic and everything. 

If someone asked you right now what you had thought of Sans at the current moment, as that gold tooth of his was glinting in the light of that streetlamp, with his head rested against the crook of his elbow? 

You’d tell them he sure as hell doesn't look attractive to you right now.

You know why? 

Because he's busy spewing chunks of the contents of that night's dinner, and you're busy rubbing the skeletons back, trying to avert your eyes from that pile of red magic that is currently making its way out of the skeleton’s void of a mouth.

_Poor Cherry.._

You shake your head. “God, I have so many questions Cherry. One, how are you throwing up? Two, why the hell did you drink so much?” You shudder, hearing Sans groan.

Dude really is suffering.

You watch him chug his first bottle of SeaTea, and throw the empty bottle away. 

“to answer yer first question, i drank myself to shit in celebration of our makeup get together thing? whatever the fuck ya wanna call it. i was jus’ excited, thas all.”

“for the second question, monster alcohol, plus monster food, plus more monster alcohol? its a lot of uh..magic gettin’..ugh fuck..” 

He visibly gags then uncaps his second bottle of the SeaTea you bought him and starts nursing it. 

“..and wit’ such a high concentration of magic gettin’ jostled around, an’ my big ol’ body decided to nope out right here and now. the sea tea helps balances it out, like ya humans and yer electrolyte drinks.” 

He staggers to stand up straight, so you help him up,putting your tiny human arm under his. 

“Ready to go Big Science Boy?” 

He smirks at the nickname, and you stick your tongue out in response.  
“shut up.”

He replies by imitating your childish gesture. 

_What a drunk dork.._

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

You start walking to your place since it’s closer or rather, stumbling home  
since Sans could barely walk straight at all. He’s resting all his weight on you, and you’re busy suffering, trying to hold this skeleton up on your way home. 

This made a usually 10 minute walk into a 20 minute walk.

Damn, why's he so heavy? He’s literally all bone.

While you're doing all the work, all he’s doing is laughing out of nowhere, then whispering bad puns and nonsense in your ear. Then again, that explains the random laughing. 

At first you get the nonsense.  
"hey. hey y/n?"

"What, Cherry?"

He's fighting off his own laughter to say something, when he finally gets it out.

"did ya know..d-did ya know that rings are just bracelets for fingers?" Then he goes into a fit of giggles, while you're so disappointed and confused.

_What the fuck, Sans?_

Later, you get the same situation, but with puns. 

“hey. hey y/n.”

“Yes, Sans?”

“what’d the almost empty glass of wine say to britney spears?”

“What did it say Sans?”

_God..You sound like an exasperated mom._

“ _ **sip me baby one more time!**_ ”

He had the both of you laughing with that one. He continues his onslaught of bad puns until you arrive to your apartment building. You bring him inside your building, and pull him into the elevator, hitting the button for your floor.

Then the absurdity of the situation hits you. 

It's late at night (Like 2 AM) and you're bringing a drunk, laughing skeleton into the elevator and helping him stand up straight. 

"did ya know that pussy is lethal?"

And he starts laughing again, and his chuckles are so infectious, that they got you laughing once more.

After you both calm down, you look at him and hold his hands, then place them on the elevator rail. 

"Alright big guy, there's a rail. Cherry, you gotta stand up straight in here at least..”

You help him steady himself, and lean him up on the rail. You hit the close door button, and feel the elevator start going up. 

He goes strangely quiet and then he shakes his head and looks at you. 

Oh no. You know that look. He's gonna be extra messy tonight. 

“y'know y/n? y-yer so nice to me...ya don't have ta be nice ta me. how could ya be nice ta me after what i did to ya? why are ya so nice ta me at all?”

“Sans. You're drunk in an elevator. You can’t wonder why I’m still friends with you in here. Ask the hard questions in my place okay?”

He just goes silent for the rest of the ride up. 

**Ding!**

You help Sans out of the elevator, and unlock your door and stepping aside, letting the skeleton waddle in first. 

You watch him with an amused smile as Sans unceremoniously flop onto your well loved couch, and kick his shoes off, and burying his head into the throw pillows you have on said couch.

You walk over to the front of the couch and kneel in front of Sans, the amused smile still on your face. 

“Hey Cherry?”

“hmm?” 

“You got room for another in there? Platonic cuddling and all that shit?”

“i’m drunk. and i’m tha’ softest piece of shit. c’mere.”

He raises his arm as an invitation to cuddle, and you take off your shoes and lay next to the skeleton. He wraps his arms around you and you rest your hand on his chest. You turn on the T.V for the background noise, as the two of you _platonically_ snuggle. 

“y/n. we’re out of the elevator. are ya gonna answer my question or not?” 

You look up at the skeleton, who’s looking down at you.

“Why I’m so nice to you? Well, it’s because you’re still my friend, you dolt. I still care a shit ton about you, even though you kinda rejected my feelings and left me for a while, letting me think you were dead. But, guilt tripping aside, I still really fucking care for you Sans. Hell, I still… I still like you. I missed getting wasted with you, I missed dealing with all these different sides of you. I missed everything. I missed you. I still _really fucking_ care about you."

"That’s why..That's why I’m still nice to you.” 

You have a nice tint of red on your cheeks, after your admission. But hey, you’re a little tipsy yourself. It’s alright to have said a little much, you had at least two or three shots with Sans.

Sans sighs, and the smile on his face turns more regretful. 

“You're gonna say something, aren't you?” 

“and i’m gonna regret it.”

He inhales, and starts his little explanation.

“stars..ya really are too good for someone like me. i mean, i left ya fer five whole months. yeah, i kept count, so what? i was so fuckin’ devastated over mari. she ruined me, and that morning, i couldn't see anything else but her. all throughout that mornin’ were just thoughts of how i coulda’ kept that stupid lying bitch with me!” 

You're surprised at the sudden admission as he takes a breath and runs a hand over his face. 

_What do you say to that..?_

“ so i just had to make it worse. i just couldn't let ya believe tha’ i was done with ‘er just like that and ready fer something with you! so i had ta do somethin’, so i hurt ya and left instead of explainin’ my stupid feelings. hurting ya was an easier way. instead of going all soft an’ shit. that's why i left. then during the time i was ‘awol’ i sorta..”

You raise an eyebrow. “Sorta..?” 

“sortakindastalkedyou.”

You close your eyes and pinch the bridge of your nose. “I’m sorry what?”

“i..stalked you. not creepy like! i just watched ya at work and whenever ya went to the supermarket. i just watched ya lose hope in me and get ova’ me slowly. and yer face from that day haunted me. i felt guilty, and i realized how much i missed ya, how much i wanted to be there for you, no, not for you, with you. and...fuck..well, how much i needed you y/n. so..that's what led to two weeks ago.”

You squeeze the fabric of his shirt in your hands. 

Wait, since when were you holding onto Sans’ shirt?

You must’ve bunched them into his shirt, while he was talking. Oops.

He looks away from you before he continues, his face screams shame and embarrassment.

“Okay, we’ll talk about the stalking thing later but, you..you _need_ me? Does that mean that you like me at all?” You look down at Sans’ shirt, which is currently balled up in your fists.

He unwraps one of his arms that was resting around you, to start playing with your hair, which at the moment you allow. 

“ya see, thas the stupid fuckin’ thing about me! even after all that time,i don’t even know how the hell i feel about ya. it's like i like ya in the romantic way, then another time i like ya in a not so romantic way. i can't even distinguish the two apart! plus, i’m still hung up over mari! those tickets to that stupid festival were fer me an’ her! i still..i just..” 

He looks back down at you, and you look back up at him, slightly hurt.

There’s a lot of looking today.

“You just what Sans?”

“i just don’t fuckin’ know how i feel about anything anymore.”

“but i do know one thing about how i’m feelin’, y/n.” 

You laugh softly. 

“Me too, Cherry. I realized something after listening to you.”

_**You feel him lean closer to you.** _

You avoid the eye contact now, deciding to say what you need to say first.

“i know that you're..” 

“I realized that you're..”  
_**You lean closer to him yourself, your eyes becoming heavy lidded. You notice the same thing happen to the skeleton in front of you.**_

Your breathing quickens at his statement. You also notice the tint on his cheeks becoming even darker.  
How cute.

_You idiot, you sound fucking stupid._

“so fuckin’-”

“So very-”

The two of you share the same statement in unison. 

**“-important to me.”**

**“-Important to me.”**

Your eyes meet at the same time, and soon enough,

That distance between the two of you is closed, and you can feel the magic of his lips melded against yours. His phalanges find their place in your hair, and your arms find their way around his neck. 

You missed this. Kissing on your couch. You missed it. _So much._  
God. You missed him. 

It just feels amazing to kiss him again, that's all.

You kiss for about a minute or so on your couch, before it finally hits you that you're probably making the same, stupid drunk mistake again. 

_No. You can't do this again. You're tipsy, and he’s drunk. Do not let history repeat itself, Y/n._

You sigh, push him away, and sit up, ignoring the disappointed expression on Sans’ face. 

“Cherry. We don't want a repeat of last time. You're drunk, I’m tipsy. We can't..I can't do this to myself again.” You bring your knees up to your chest, as the skeleton behind you sits up and settles next to you. 

“yer..yer right. i can't make anymore stupid mistakes when im drunk. but, listen, the point is, is that i'm a sorry, drunk fool of a skeleton with jumbled up feelins’ that's tryin’ hard ta make it up ta you y/n. drunk sans is stupid, soft, and way too honest about anythin' and everythin'." 

“We should really try to talk about this when we’re sober instead of getting wasted and word-vomiting it all out.” You look at him with a small smile, referring to his earlier dilemma.  
“shuddup. we can really talk this out when sober sansy’s around, alrigh’? howza about tuesday?” He playfully punches your shoulder. 

You do the same in return, resting your head on your knee, so you can face Sans. 

You watch him stand up from the couch, and scratch the back of his skull. 

“Are you gonna leave now, Cherry? You can crash on the couch, it’s not like you haven't done it before.” You raise your eyebrows once again, kinda hoping he’ll stay if you mention that you're okay with it. 

“y/n, ya know i can't. especially after, well. y’know. i really don't want another awkward morning. and i really should get home and sleep in my own mess of a house.”

“Right, right. See you Tuesday?” 

Sans nods and his grin widens. 

“see ya around on tuesday, y/n.”

He gives you his usual two finger salute, and leans backward into the tear of time in space he made in your living room. 

As soon as he’s gone, you pull your phone out of your pocket and send a text to someone. 

_(XXX)-XXX-XXXX 3:26 AM_  
BP  
I need to go over and talk shit with you and Blue, free tomorrow after your shift????  
please?

 _One Fine Self-Depreciating Feline 3:35 AM_  
this better be good shit if you're texting me this late  
is it your skeleton related shit

 _(XXX)-XXX-XXXX 3:37 AM_  
hes not my skeleton!!  
and yes  
can i please go over tmrw?

 _One Fine Self-Depreciating Feline 3:39 AM_  
fine, at 1.  
now go to bed shithead

 _(XXX)-XXX-XXXX 3:40 AM_  
okay!!  
see you tmrw!  
gn!!

You pass out on your couch, knowing you’ll get to vent to your work buddy and his boyfriend. 

That's bliss at it's finest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tHE USUAL IT WAS SUPER RUSHED AND OHHMYVOD  
> LEAVE ME COMMENTS F E E D ME  
> IM WRITING THESE NOTES AT 2:36 AM  
> OHMYGOD IM SO TIRED  
> IM PROBABLY GONNA EDIT THIS CHAOETR IN THE MORNING LOL  
> OKAY LEAVE ME SOM E REVIEWS YELL A T ME IN THE COMMENTS


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friends and Feelings.  
> More feelings.  
> eVEN MOOOORE FEELINGS.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, I'm posting this at around 2:47 A.M  
> It took me so long to get this chapter out, and I tried to make it extra long for y'all.  
> Sorry for rushing as usual, have fun.  
> See ya at thr end of the chapyer.

**Thud.**

You can still feel his phalanges in your hair, holding you close, even in the early hours of the morning after.

**Thud.**

The weight of his other arm around your waist, and the feeling of his neck vertebrae against your skin when he shuddered slightly against you.

**Thud.**

His skeletal lips melded _oh so wonderfully_ against yours, the taste of bourbon mixed with the slightly smokey undertones of his tongue. You _loved_ it.

**Thud.**

The sound of your banging against of the wall of your shower is reverberating in the whole room. 

It's the only way you can attempt to get your mind off of that time you spent with Sans last night. You can still feel him on you.

_**Stop, thinking about it idiot. Especially in the shower.** _

Your eyes are tightly screwed shut, as you rest your head against the tile of your shower wall. As the water runs down your back, you reluctantly let your mind go back to the last night’s events.

_Your eyes meet at the same time, and soon enough,_

_That distance between the two of you is closed, and you can feel the magic of his lips melded against yours. His phalanges find their place in your hair, and your arms find their way around his neck._

_You missed this. Kissing on your couch. You missed it. **So much.**  
God. You missed him. _

_It just feels amazing to kiss him again, that's all._

Aaand now your face is burning, even in the cold shower you’re currently standing in. You still can’t believe you let yourself be so forward..even under the guise of ‘Platonic Cuddling’. You even practically admitted that you still kinda, _like-like_ him, like an idiot! 

You’re supposed to be mad him. Hell! You’re still mad at him. He stalked you ever since he fucking left you hanging like a pussy and a creep. He had the audacity to stalk you, but he was too scared to talk to you? Fucking idiot..

He's such an idiot, but that doesn't mean he's not a sweet idiot. He’s been visiting you everyday at work, and gifting you things.He tries to make both instances seem coincidental, like that one time he got you matching phone cases when he noticed how old yours was. 

_“c’mon y/n, i’m not tryin’ ta **cell** it to ya, but the store down the street had a sale on phone cases,an’ i bought one too many. and as i was walking back home, i passed by tha shop. figured, hey, why not stop in for the fifth time this week and give my favorite flower girl the extra case?”_

Fucking bonehead..Sweet fucking bonehead. 

You smile fondly as you turn off the water, walk out of the shower and towel yourself off. 

**DARLING YOU'RE GONNA BE REAL FUCKING LATE!~**

You groan quietly as you draw on your fogged up mirror. Shit, if your afternoon alarm is going off, it's 12:45. 

You've got like 20 minutes or so to get ready and get your ass over to BP’s. Now that you think about it, you haven't hung out at BP and Blue’s for a long time, since you were kinda busy sulking, But they always came over to get your mind off of Sans, whether it be to get you to shower or to get you dinner, they were always there.

And they're gonna be there for you again, no matter how late you are. 

Speaking of, you're still standing in your bathroom, clad in just a towel and dripping wet hair, like a fool.

So, you get your ass ready real quick, and take the stairs instead of the elevator. And you plop yourself in the driver’s seat of your car, backing out of the parking lot. 

Time to embarrass the shit out of yourself and be scolded by an orange cat and his blue bunny boyfriend.

 _(XXX)-XXX-XXXX 1:06 pm_  
Sorry abt being late BP  
Be over in a sec

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

You're about to knock, when the door is slammed open by Blue, who drags you right inside. 

He laughs at your surprised expression as he drags you through the entryway of their shared apartment.

Well, as you're dragged inside, you take in the sight of BP's boyfriend. He's a tall rabbit monster, taller than BP, with light gray fur all over and the tuft of fur on his head is dyed a nice shade of blue (earning the nickname Blue) , going against the weird red and black aesthetic the rest of the monsters seem to have, but still managing to fit it in his red turtleneck, replacing his usual IceScream™ uniform. He’s got red pupils and yellow sclera, and honestly his color scheme is all over the place, but it's charming in a way. 

He does fit BP though, with his usual IceScream™ selling smirk, only to crack to a desperate attempt to sell his ever popular treats. He's just as self depreciating as BP, and combined with each other, they bring themselves up. It's cute to watch the rare occasion when they show affection to each other.

Dude doesn't wear shoes though, like his boyfriend. What's with all the animal like monsters not wearing shoes?

“Burg has been saying a lot about you, Y/N. What the hell have you gotten yourself into this time, that you had to text him at literally, 3 in the morning?”

BP walks in, snickering. 

“Sans Aster’s pants.”

 

Usually, you're calm and witty around BP during work hours, but outside of work, and in situations like this plus the embarrassment of sharing your drunken escapades and your messy feelings over a skeleton? You're an absolute flustered and awkward mess who can barely recount any events of the past night without freezing up. 

You sputter, and blush profusely.  
“I wasn't. I swear on my life Blue! It's just-”

Blue sits you down on the couch, as BP goes into the kitchen to make you a mug of tea. 

You take in the scenery of their small yet cozy apartment. From their couch, you can see the kitchen, then the hallway leading down into their bedroom. On said couch, there's a blanket thrown over the armrest, and four pillows on each of the corners on the L-shaped sofa. 

They both take a seat on the opposite end of the couch and face you, Blue slightly leaning into BP.

The orange cat puts a finger up to his chin and raises his eyebrows, closing his eyes and snickers. 

Oh god. What's he gonna do this time?

“Alright, let's see. Y/n went out with her skeleton, somehow he got shitfaced drunk, and you helped him back to your place since you’re closer. Then after he asked some stupid questions, wondering how the hell you deal with him or something, you got all flustered and shit. The both of you ended up pouring your feelings out to each other while drunk _again_ then you made out with a skeleton, didn't you?” 

He opens an eye, waiting for an answer. 

You sigh and cover your face, ignoring the smug look on BP’s face, and the quiet laughter from his boyfriend.

“...You're spot on, but he invited me over to that edgy music festival that's the equivalent to Coachella I've been wanting to go to for years? But those tickets were meant for him and his ex. And-” You were about to continue when you were interrupted by Blue. 

You pull your face out of your hands to meet Blue’s rare excited expression. “You mean the Warped Therapy Festival?! He’s actually got tickets to that? Y/n that could change everything for the two of you! I know he's been a dick to you but-” You sigh, as BP wraps and arm around Blue’s shoulder. 

“But he's still hung up over his ex girlfriend who cheated on him, and his feelings are complicated for Y/n.” BP finishes for his boyfriend, looking at you again, an uncaring look on his face.  
“I know the guy, he sometimes comes around to my second job at MTT’s joint. He rants a lot, and it's honestly really pathetic to see him with all his walls down sometimes. And I thought I was pathetic.”

You ignore BP’s finishing statement and continue on.

“And I don't know how to go about it because I don't want to end up as just a rebound, for him! Those tickets were meant for her and I don't want him forcing himself to try again with me when he’s not even sure what he feels for me is real or just an ideal of someone who can give him affection like she used to.” 

“Plus he stalked me while he ignored me for five months after our first stupid drunk kiss! Like a creepy little bastard! Still not over that!”

The two of them stare at you from the end of the couch, taking in the information you just gave them. You can basically see the loading screen on their faces.  
And Blue speaks first! 

“Okay. So. Y/N. Honestly. Just take a fucking risk. It’s clear you feel strongly for the bastard, and you're scared of getting hurt and this whole thing with Sansy going wrong, but just try it. I know he's a creep that doesn't know how to handle his feelings sober, but it doesn't hurt to try to be happy for once. You've wanted him for so long that we’ve had to listen to you talk about him for ages. Just fucking go for it already!” He looks away, making the ‘hmph’ sound. “That's what I did, and look where it got me.” 

You look expectantly at BP. 

“What do you expect? I agree with Blue, but. Fuck him. But don't fuck him. Fuck him. If you get what I’m saying shithead. Just. Be careful. And talk it out with him or something. I don't want to pick up your pieces again, shithead. Alright? This festival could be good for you guys. Bonding experience and what not.” He shrugs and leans his head on Blue's shoulder.

You run your hands through your hair and sip your neglected tea. 

“So, I should say ‘Fuck it’ and try to be happy and risk my feelings, hoping that we can try us together even though he's still kind of hung up over his ex-girlfriend, and make it work between the two of us?”

They both nod, with BP adding one thing. 

“Yes, and add you get boned after the festival.”

“I love you BP. But sometimes I really fucking hate you.”

The three of you laugh, and spend the rest of the day watching shows and talking about other shit until they send you home with a good luck, and a ‘Remember what I said shithead!’. 

You feel relieved as you walk all the way to the car. 

Well….

 

Fuck.

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

Sans Comic Aster came home from your apartment fell asleep with some regret, seeing as he had made the mistake of sharing his feelings. Drunkenly. Again. 

Like an idiot.

The next day, he wakes up in his mess of a room without a shirt on. The trash tornado apparent in the corner of his eye with a killer headache, that makes him want to die more than he usually does.

_God._

As he sits up and rubs the back of his head, he begins to reprimand himself. He's such an idiot. From what he can recall of last night, he fucking threw up his guts and his feelings, and kissed you. Why does he get like this every time he’s sloshed? Can't he be a normal monster who knows how to handle his own feelings for once, like Frisk wanted him to. That’s what the twerp wanted, and he’s been trying so damn hard. Even his own brother (A tsundere, or whatever fucking weeb term Alph uses) handles his own damn feelings better than he does, taking Frisk’s advice unlike him. And that’s how he scored a steady relationship with that four armed bucket of bolts. And Boss is off with said bucket of bolts, and he’s coming home at the last day of the stupid calculator’s tour. Which ends on the day of the of that stupid music festival. 

God, that fucking festival. The stupid fucking Warped Therapy festival tour. He had bought the tickets in advance for him and Mariah before ~~she cheated on him~~ they broke up. She was all over him after he brought up the surprise tickets, hehe. That was all she would talk about before the whole mess.When she left she never mentioned the tickets at all. Anyway, the point is is that he’s taking you instead. Hell, he’s so fucking stubborn to call it a fucking date, and he’s Calling it an apology rendezvous, he literally never uses fancy words like that! That's more Boss’ lane. Point is, is that he's actually taking you on a date.

He lays back in bed at his own admission. He takes a classic edgy pose, and throws his forearm across his eyes. 

Stars. Speaking of you and this apology date thing, whatever the fuck it was, he still honestly has no idea how the fuck he feels about you. He still feels guilty as hell for his whole disappearing act, and he’s kissing a lot of ass to make up for it. From all the money he’s spending on flowers (buying all the flowers at your work), to the ‘convenient’ purchases he’s made for you. To the new shoes and the phonecase. He honestly loved seeing your surprised face when he got you the things you really needed, but didn't have the time to get. He couldn’t get enough of the surprised delight on present your face every time he got you something he noticed you needed. The little things really do count and shit huh? It was one of his favorite looks on you, besides the one he gets when he makes you laugh at some stupid joke. And your flustered face, with your lips parted slightly after he finishes kissing you sensele-

He awkwardly rubs at the growing bulge in his shorts, sweating and chuckling at himself. He closes his eyes, and attempts to calm himself down. 

_whoaaaa there sansy..you're not jackin’ it to the girl you haven't gone on an actual date with the gal outside of drinks. even if she's got a nice assss and wide hips-_

**_VRR…_ **

He groans and smacks his arm against his mattress until he finds his phone. 

It better be something important, especially if it fucking interrupted a. his internal fucking feelings monologue and b. his good thoughts session. 

_sweetpea 3:05 p.m_  
Hey cherry. We need to talk, seriously. We can't keep doing our drunk feelings sessions like this. 

Oh.  
Oh fuck.  
Hell, this is very important!  
You..You actually want to talk about your feelings?  
_With him?!_

He's barely figuring things out on his own! 

**_VRR…_ **

_sweetpea 3:07 p.m_  
Cherry??  
I saw you read the message

Fuck right!  
He had to reply. 

_xxx-xxx-xxxx 3:08 p.m_  
uh yeah we do  
at a coffee shop or smth

Public places are good to talk about this shit right? And you do like coffee, so he should be fine. Smart thinking. 

_sweetpea 3:10 pm_  
Like rn?  
I’ll just go over to yours, it's closer than any coffee shop, and it's not Grillby’s  
But I’ll bring the coffee, you get spider donuts!!  
please??

He chuckles at that, you and your thing for sweets.  
He ‘ports downstairs to check for the spider donuts. 

_four has to be good enough, right? got to get some more for boss, he sure as hell doesn't admit, but he loves those sugary shits_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx 3:11 p.m_  
already have a box  
come ovr darlin

Are the two of you even good enough for nicknames? He sure as hell hopes you are. Because he can't keep up calling you by your name. 

 

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx 3:12 p.m_  
fuck  
my finger slipped  
oops ;)

NICE SAVE S A NS OHMYSTARS

 _sweetpea 3:15 p.m_  
You might have the right to call me that  
Depending on how our talk goes Cherry.  
See you!!  
:)

 _xxx-xxx-xxxx 3:17 p.m_  
see ya, darlin. 

Sans the skeleton puts his phone down and sighs. 

He has to put on a shirt now.

 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

H-Here we are. Outside the huge, surprisingly intimidating home. Honestly, the first time you were here, you were still as equally intimidated by it. All these monsters grew up with was literal gold, and from them on, people hesitantly took their money, so now. They live lives in luxury. The only thing that toned down the intimidating house was the fact that they had Christmas lights stringed around the roof of the home.

And you’re about to knock on Sans’ door using your elbow because your hands are busy holding the coffee the two of you are going to drink. 

While you talk about your feelings.  
For each other.  
Sober. 

Wild. 

You hit the door with your elbow, attempting to knock as best you can. 

Then from inside all you hear is some rushed thumps down the stairs and the door opening. 

You are greeted by the sight of a disheveled, flustered looking skeleton. He's dropped the usual sweatpants and fur-lined hoodie for a red turtleneck and some pants?  
Holy fuck you've never seen Sans in actual. Legit. Pants!

“h-hey.” He starts his nervous sweating, and his phalanges scratch behind his neck. 

He actually looks pretty good when you look him over. The red turtleneck shows off his broad chest, and hell if it's not attractive as fuck. The whole outfit suits him quite well actually. The sleeves are rolled up to expose both his radius and ulnas. You'd never thought you'd combine the words ‘attractive’ and ‘skeleton’ in a sentence, but here you are. Undressing him with your eyes. 

When you finally catch yourself, you realize that you've been silent for like 5 minutes. And that you're ogling him. When your eyes glance back up to his face, the genuine act of nervousness is replaced with with a nervous smug grin.

“l-like what’cha see darlin’? dressed up special for this thing, just for you.”

You flush red and shove him inside.  
“Shut up. I'll take a picture later..”

“cause pictures last longer?”

“Yes, now just take your coffee and let's get this over with, okay?”

You make your way to the living room and sit on their soft couch, and hand Sans his coffee as he sits next to you. 

You inhale. “Fuck. Okay, so we’re doing this. Who's going first?” 

He sips his coffee and looks to the side. “tha one who has their emotions all together and figured tha hell out.”

Well, I guess that's you. You talked it out and have a better semblance of your feelings for the skeleton seated next to you. 

_Here goes nothing._ You down at the floor, and shake your head. You laugh nervously, and feel your face get hot again. 

“I'm gonna be honest with you. I do like you. I want to go out with you. _You make me happy._ That’s the gist of this.”

“And you make me feel that I’m more than just some random flower girl at the shop. You and I, always laugh, and have fun together. I love how you make me feel so happy and fun. We still have to talk a lot more out and get to know each other way better, but I want to try us! I know I sound like a high school girl, but, fuck, I just know I feel something for you. I really want to try us, because I know it'd make me even more happy, I want to take this risk, and go _“Fuck it!”_ and let this take its course. Y’know?”

Oh god, you're rambling, but you just can't stop the word vomit. You feel your face get even hotter as you  
don't stop yourself.

“It feels real. The feeling I have with you. Whatever this feeling is, I know it's special. I know what I'm getting into, and I'm aware I could get hurt, because You're still not quite over her, but I don't care. I want to do this. I want to do us. Even if you've hurt and worried me before. You're fucking trying! You've reached 100% okay! You can call me whatever you want! I want to try **us!** ”

You look up at him, and smile nervously. 

_Please say yes please say yes please say yes please say yes please say yes **pleasesayyes-**_

You feel his hand wrap around your coffee and you watch him put it down on the floor. He puts down his own coffee next to yours, and he smiles a real, soft smile. One that reaches his eyes. 

Then you just feel him pull you to his chest in his arms, the familiar weight of them around your waist is comforting, and you feel yourself smile like an idiot, burying your head in his chest as you reciprocate the hug and wrap your arms around his neck in turn. 

“oh stars, sweetpea. yes. let's be stupid and do this. i swear on my sober life, i want this-” He nuzzles his skull to your hair. And he presses kisses to your cheek, your temple, then to your ear, and says three words that make your stomach flip. 

**_“-i want us."_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW WASNT THAT A DOOZY  
> THEY'RE TOGETHER ??  
> KINDA  
> BUT ITS SO RUSHED BUT I SWEAR THEY'RE GONNA TAKE IT SLOW I KNOW THERES A LOT OF PLOT HOLES  
> BABY'S FIRST FIC  
> LEAVE ME SOME COMMENTS YALL  
> I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE.ANYWAY  
> IM TIRED.  
> THIS TOOK LONG AND IM BAD AT WRITING EXTRA CHARACTERS AND KEEPING CHARACTERS IN CHARACTER  
> WE GOT MUSIC FESTIVAL SHENANIGANS NEXT TIME  
> BE EXCITED


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MANDATORY SHOPPING EPISODE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhhh  
> Hope you like??  
> Please leave some.reviews at the end im thirsty!!  
> I know its been so long, but I'm tryung to get at least 3,000 word chaps out to you every time!!  
> Please tell me what think!  
> ALSO I LIED ABT FESTIVAL SHENANIGANS FNDBBDHSJS NEXT CHAPTER IM SORRY

“Cherry.” You're looking at Sans, who's presumably napping. 

“sweetpea.” He opens an eye to show he's paying attention.

“You know we were supposed to do this feelings shit Tuesday, right?”

“mhm.” Sans squeezes you tighter and closes his eyes, while you just bury your head deeper into his chest.

“Glad I just came over and told you.” 

“me too, sweetpea.”

You sigh and close your eyes, smiling to yourself.

Here you are, the happiest you've been in a while. In the arms of your boyfriend..? Bonefriend? Verta-babe? You should ask him. 

So you look up at Sans again and rest your chin on his chest, and wiggle a little until he opens his eyes.  
Now you're staring into those red eye lights of his.

He raises a bonebrow(eyebrow? fuck it, it's magic anyway.) And looks at you expectantly. 

“what's it with ya? do i got somethin’ on my face?” 

Then he smiles wide and starts making stupid faces at you. You put your hands up to his surprisingly malleable face, and start squishing his cheeks together. At this point he's raising both of brows at you and chuckling softly. 

“You're a skeleton..How in the hell am I able to do this?” You're giggling at him, dude's face is so fun to mess with!

Through his squished cheeks, he manages to speak. “i’ma schkeleton monshter, not just a plain ol’ schkeleton, sweetpea. m’body is made of magic. so i have this exshtra layer of invisible magic over my entire body, so not everythin’ is pokey.”

His huge hands pull your small ones off his face, and he moves to squish your cheeks with his hands. “my magic, dear sweetpea, has been mimickin’ skin so i’m not all pokey and so i can fill out my clothes. thas why you're not being impaled by ribs while yer layin’ on m’chest.”

“I love it when you talk magic science to me~” 

“hehe, glad ya like it when i talk science t’ya, cause ya have ta be made of fluorine, iodine, and neon. because you're so damn _f-i-ne_ ”

You cover your mouth with your hand to muffle your laughter. Curse those shit pickup lines! 

“I hate you, you dork.”

You both start laughing, and you rest your head on his chest again, playing with the fabric of his turtleneck.  
_Idiot.._

Right! Nicknames. 

“I was gonna ask you what I should call you, now that we’re a thing and all?”

He starts running his phalanges through your hair, as you list off your ideas. 

“I have the classic boyfriend, then bone-friend, verta-babe, skele-babe, the skeleton key to my heart, my monster lover like no other? So many options!” 

His grin grows just a bit wider at the names you list off. 

“ya creative son of a gun! i personally like bone-friend. simple, stupid, and evry’one knows what ya mean by it.” He finishes off his statement by nuzzling his skull to your cheek, and you feel your face get hot for the umpteenth time that day. 

You laugh embarrassedly and grab Sans’ hand, intertwining your hands together. 

“Here I am, one of the happiest and luckiest people in the world because I’m going to the Warped Therapy tour with my very own certified bone-friend and verta-bae Sans Cherry Aster.”

The two of you share a smile as he brings his hand up to his mouth and covers your knuckles in toothy kisses.

“then count me in as anotha’ one of those lucky people, cause _damn_ sweetpea, am i lucky ta be with someone like you.” 

You cover your mouth with your free hand.  
_holy fuck._  
_Holy fuck._  
_HoLY FUCK_  
_THIS IS ACTUALLY_  
_H A P P E N I N G!_  
_holy shit you're aactually dating this fucking-_

Annnd Sans is pulling your hand away from your face. There he goes, leaning very close to you.  
“ah, ah, don' cover yer face like that. seein’ ya flustered like that is the best thing ta lay my eyes on.” Now he's smiling softly, and if he keeps looking at you like that you were sure you were gonna pass out.

He rests his forehead against yours, and you can notice his own cheeks tinting red.

_So he does blush in moments like this._

You look into his sockets again and feel yourself grin. 

“You're blushing, Cherry~.” Your hands have cupped his cheekbones, and you’re rubbing his cheeks with your thumbs. 

Sans only mimics the action, as he smiles wider. “and so are you, sweetpea. lookit ‘cha, all i said were some words and yer falling apart. ‘s cute.”

Your faces are literally like a centimeter apart from each other. You take the time you aren't over thinking about the position you're in to study your skeleton’s face. 

Sans’ face is quite interesting to look at actually. 

His cheekbones seem to have the smallest chips, nicks, and lines in them. You can feel your thumbs run over the  
minute divots and details in his face.  
He must've gone through a lot down in the underground if his face is is nicked up like that. 

...We ask about that topic later.

Sooooo, You let your eyes travel over to his perma-grin, where his pointed canines are accompanied by a gold tooth. You let your eyes linger there, because damn..you’d kill to have those teeth on your neck. So sharp, seriously. What kind of marks would they leave? You hold back a shiver at the thought and move on to focus on something else. 

Enough mouth stuff. You look into Sans’ eye sockets, and notice how he's focused on your face right now.His eyelights are just a soft red, his eyelids are hooded and looking down at..your face. What else would he be looking at, idiot?

His own phalanges run over the acne scars on your cheeks, feeling the dips and divots present on your own cheeks.

“y’know, i actually like the marks on yer face. they give ya character.” He meets your eyes, as you shrug, feeling his thumb go over a patch of your old scars. 

“They're just acne scars. I had a bad habit of popping pimples and picking at my scabs and stuff. Nothing good. They're not good to have.” 

He thumbs over one of the more prominent scars on your cheek, and you smile sheepishly.

“It ruins the softness of my face, and everything else. I'm not smooth and not that soft. I know you like that about humans. Especially on females.” 

He just presses his smile to your scar, kissing it. “shh..”

“ you think too much, sweetpea. it’sa part of you. ya really think all i care about is softness? i like what comes with ya. if anythin’ you're just as soft, if not softer than anyone else. i love it.”

Wow.  
Wowowow, That was..really _sweet?_  
_I mean, you can't not kiss him after that._

So when he playfully smacks your cheek, you grab him by the front of his jacket and press your lips against his own magical ones, smirking slightly at his surprised squeak. 

“s-sweetpea..oh sweetpea..ya sure know how to kiss.” His face is flushed red again. He's a literal cherry. 

You pull away and pull out your phone, taking a picture, laughing. 

“yeah, yeah, eat it up, i know, i know. i'm yer cherry.” 

“That you are Cherry. That you are.”

 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

It's one of the most mundane Mondays today, in your opinion. Especially at work.  
Almost no customers, besides one Mom and Daughter who bought a couple of succulents. Other than them, literally nothing else interesting happened. You didn't have anything else to do but sit behind the counter and stare into space. Your phone died and you forgot your charger so no music. So, you're literally stuck people watching. 

What makes it even more boring and sucky is that it's just you today, BP’s out with Blue visiting parents. So you can’t even talk to anyone. You’re stuck here.  
In flowery hell. 

So, in summary,

It’s. 

Hella. 

Boring. 

Compared to your lovely and eventful weekend with Sans, this sucks. You left that Saturday with a couple more kisses and a playful smack of the ass, then the following day Sans surprised you by popping in while you were binging FMA:Brotherhood, and distracted you from.your marathon with a quite the _steamy_ makeout sesh on your couch. 

Also to your disappointment, Sans actually had work. Something to do at the Embassy? Either way, he was out for the whole day, doing whatever magical skeletons do at a monster embassy, so he's not popping in to surprise you today, sadly. 

Extra fucking sucky. 

And here you are, fiddling with the watering can, balancing it in one end and spinning it around with a finger. Plus, it has extra risk.  
There's water in it! 

Hell yeah, look at you, this stupid can is spinning superfast-

“boo.”

HOLY SHIT!  
And there goes your extreme risk watering can challenge of boredom-

God. You suck at naming shit. Besides your horrible naming skills, you groan in both annoyance and surprise, (if that's even possible?) And take in the situation at hand.

With water all over your front, soaking both your shoes and your socks, you ignore the skeletal arms holding you from behind, and look up to face the offender who surprised you, oh so rudely. 

Sans’ shoulders are shaking with restrained laughter, while you fail to glare at him, with your own restrained smile.  
“h-hey..snnrk..sweetpea. i couldn't help but _d-drop_ in, but it seems you're _dripping_ with trouble.” 

“Cherry! Jesus Christ, care to spare a text or something before you barge in here? Now I have wet socks, thanks to you asshole.” You play off the asshole, hoping he knows you didn't actually mean it. 

He shrugs, and scratches at his jaw. 

“nah, ‘s more fun this way, an’ now i have an excuse ta take ya festival shopping or whatever you need ta do.” 

“Seriously? I thought you were busy with the embassy and helping with political stuff! How'd you even get out to come visit me?” You turn around, stand up and give him a wet hug, burying your face into his chest, taking in his smell. 

“finished up work early an’ asgore sent me home early, so i ‘ported here to surprise you, sweetpea.” He tightens his grip around you, which you do the same to him. 

“And you're actually taking me out for a mandatory shopping episode?” 

“mhm. wanna ‘port there or do ya wanna drive?” 

“‘Port.” You say, as you close your eyes, preparing to travel through his shortcuts. 

“gotcha, sweetpea.” He squeezes you reassuringly, and you feel that oh-so familiar crack of static before the both of you fall into the void. 

It's a cold place, the void. It's de _void_ of everything. Haha, anyways, the one time you opened your eyes during his shortcuts, it was like something you'd fear as a child. Pitch black, but all you could see was yourself and nothing else beyond that. 

Oop, you stepped back onto familiar white tile, and when you open your eyes, you're greeted by the sight of high glass ceilings, and escalators going up to the higher floors.  
Of course there's still all kinds of kiosks on each floor, and you're receiving a mixed reaction of disapproving people, to surprised expressions because ‘holy shit a skeleton and a girl just appeared out of things air’, to which you just ignore. You also landed close to the fountain, which was extra nice. 

“so, where do we wanna start?”

You shrugs as you pull away from Sans’ grasp, and end up holding just his hand, as you tug the both of you towards the escalators. 

You blush a little, relishing in the fact that you get to hold his hand like this.

As you step onto them, you turn and face Sans, and being on the higher step, you can actually be almost his height. 

“Well, first off, do you need anything, or are you okay?”

“no, no, what i'm wearin’ is a surprise, and we're here for you, c'mon. so you either tell me where we're going or i'm draggin’ ya to MTT's clothing emporium. got it? and we've gotta match.” 

You laugh, causing Sans’ cheeks to dust red. 

“what? ya have a problem with us matchin’?”

“No, it's just cute. You're treating it like prom or something. What color are you wearing?”

He rolls his eyes like it’s obvious. “black and red..duh.”

You take his hand and walk off the escalator, and let him lead you towards the Urban Outfitters.

“Seriously? It's super expensive in there!. Are you okay with me wearing burgundy and black, and spending this kind of money?”

“yer always wearing burgundy. try red for a change, for once? you'd look good.”

You pout, and walk into the store, perusing the isles. You've already got an outfit in your head, and all you really need is a top and some fishnets. That's it. Hopefully these assholes don't overcharge you cause Sans is here. 

You pull out a tube top in your size, and some fishnet stockings, and walk back to Sans like a kid who picked out what they wanted at Toys R Us. 

“that it?” He raises his eyebrows (bone brows? that's still gonna fuck you up.)  
“doesn't really look like much of an outfit ta me, but it's not like i don’ mind.”

You laugh, and shove his shoulder playfully.  
“I still own clothes of my own, idiot. I just know what I need to work. Let's get in line.”

So you pay for your shit and leave, which went pretty well, cause no one gave Sans shit, but then again he's intimidating, so no one would even try to give him shit. 

You leave the over-priced store, holding your vertabae's hand, and you let your mind wander as the two of you walk throughout the mall towards the food court. 

Everything is going relatively well between the two of you. You've had your fair share of both steamy and sweet moments with Sans so far, which is great. But you've still got that nagging feeling in the back of your head. 

You're just ignoring the fact he stalked you for a solid five months. 

You seriously can't let that slide any longer before you actually pursue a relationship with him. 

Did he even follow you home? How far did he go? Why didn't he just talk to you?

It wasn't even that big of a deal. So what, you kissed after a drunk night? Yeah, you couldn't start dating immediately or else you'd be the cliche rebound girl and your heart would be broken and you'd loose Sans which would suck ultimately, but he didn't need to go AWOL over some kiss, even then, he could've called and said he was okay and he really needed some time, instead of being a wuss and straight up ghosting you. And if he wanted to talk to you, why didn't he? It's not like you would've blown up over it. Well, a little, but you missed him too! He didn't need to hide.

“sweetpea, yer grip on my hand is a little too strong, somethin’ up?” You shake your head and look up at his concerned face.

_Damn, He sure as hell can express a lot with those eyelights of his, and his perma-grin._

And shit, he's not wrong, your hand has little bone indents from Sans’ hand. 

“Why'd you stalk me for five months instead of calling me or saying you wanted to see me?” You immediately feel Sans tense up next to you. Fuck, you didn't want to scare him.

“I-I mean, I get that you were scared I'd hate you or something, but waiting that long made it worse. I just wanna clear this up before we move any further with each other, that's all.” You try to catch his eye by smiling awkwardly, but he doesn't look at you. 

“...And I also wanna know if you ever followed me home and hid in my closet or something..”

That's what causes him to chuckle and relax. 

“no, no. nothin’ like that sweetpea. c'mon, let's eat and i’ll tell ya honestly, okay?”

“Can't we just sit now, instead of you trying to feed me chinese and change the subject?” 

“nah. chinese first.”

“..You're lucky I'm hungry, Cherry.”

You pout as he takes the lead and brings you over to the food court and asks you for your order, before he leaves. 

When he leaves, you just sit at a free table as you brood by yourself. 

_You would've made him talk about it, but can't pass up chinese. Plus, you are hungry._

You watch Sans pay, and chuckle a little at the intimidated cashier. 

It's just interesting to see him among all these other people, a solid head or something taller than the crowd. 

Annnd he's approaching your table, two trays in hand.

He plops a tray in front of you, and you can smell the food, and you instantly sigh at the smell.

“beef broccoli and black pepper chicken, right? only chow mein, and no fried rice, like ya asked.”

He sits in the seat in front of you, and digs into his own meal. You twirl your noodles around your plastic fork, just waiting for him to say something. 

“...So.”

He looks up, a piece of onion is stuck in his teeth, and rice is flecked on his cheek. He clears his nonexistent throat.

“uh..right, so. first, i didn't follow ya home or anythin’. an’ you're right. i was just scared, and i honestly don't know what i was thinkin’ through out the whole thing. between our first smooch sesh, and me breaking up with _her_ , i was kinda fucked in the head, and wasn't thinkin’ straight. then i wanted to clear my head an’ be alone fer a while and think shit through, but i also wanted ta see you without having to face ya, so i went and followed you.”  
Sans is sweating. 

You take a bite of your food, raising your eyebrows. 

“Keep going. I know I've asked before, but you nswered while drunk. Sober Sans is good Sans.”

“it just started with me watchin’ ya at work! harmless stuff. then i just started to follow you,watch you go shopping for groceries and stop by at grillby's every once in a while lookin’ for me. i never ever meant for it to go on for that long! and it completely passed my mind to tell you, that i was still alive. okay? there ya go. in summary, i'm sorry for being a total jackass who was too stuck in his own head and feelins to call or text ta’ say he's still alive, and way too much of a wuss to at least say i miss ya, and i went the creep route instead for four months. i was just, so conflicted over ya. thas all.” 

“i’m sorry about my bone-head self.”

Sans finishes his statement by holding out his hand for you to take. 

“forgive this dumb sack'o bones, an’ let me take ya out to the best night of your life, yeah?” 

You put your hand in his, and kiss each one of his knuckles. 

“You're an idiot Sans.” 

You smile against his knuckles, and put his hand against your cheek.

“Let's go tear up Warped Therapy, together. Show them how much we mean to each other.”

He rubs your cheek with his thumb, and in that moment, as you stared into his sockets, 

**You swear you saw his eyelights turn into hearts.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DJDJSJ HI UH  
> HERES THIS CHAPER AFTER 2 MONTHS OF ALMOST NO UPDATES.  
> HERE IT IS  
> SORRY ITS AS RUSHED AS USUAL  
> FHBSJSJS HOPE YOU LIKE IT???  
> PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS IM THIRSTING FOR THEM.  
> AND ALSO THIS IS THE LAST CHAP BEFORE THE LONG AWAITED FESTIVAL CHAP!!


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Concert and Concert times.  
> Quality time with the Skele-man, and some extra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!  
> Uh, I'm gonna try to update once a month for both this, and You're Broke, The Break Bones and Break Bank, which is a reverse mob-harem of mine!  
> Go check that out after this ride of a chapter, my longest yet!
> 
> HAVE FUN :)

It's late Tuesday night.  
The night before the festival, and you can barely sleep. It's around 2 AM and you seriously can't force yourself to sleep. 

You're way too excited for tomorrow, seriously. Or you're nervous. A bit of both.  
Definitely a bit of both. 

It's been a dream of yours to go for-fucking- _ever!_ So, here you are, going to Warped Therapy with your boyfriend, what else is there not to be excited for?

You're gonna dance, and eat hella overpriced food, and have literally the best night of your life. Nothing could ruin this, seriously. Nothing. And even if something did ruin it, you wouldn't fucking let it. 

It's your first date with Sans, and if anything actually ruined this, you were going to cut a bitch. 

Anyway, combined with your lovely thoughts, the only other thing keeping you awake is your bone-friend. You've been texting him for the last 20 minutes.

 _Cherry Red 2:07 AM_  
sweetpea, darlin. go 2 sleep  
srsly im glad ur excited and all  
its cute, but bb u need sleep

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:08 AM_  
How can I sleep??  
I'm going to the warped therapy festival with you!! and we're gonna dance and smooch and have so much fucking fun!!  
I'm excited!!

 _Cherry Red 2:09 AM_  
u  
r  
2  
fuckin.  
adorable.  
stop being adorable as all hell or else ima go over there and force you 2 sleep.

Can he maybe not be so charming in text. He's waay too much. You're so glad he can't see you right now.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:10 AM_  
Yeah right lol  
What're you gonna do, cuddle me to death?

 _Cherry Red 2:11 AM_  
is that a challenge darlin? 

Wait, is he actually gonna come over? No way.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:11 AM_  
Mm  
Maybe

 _Cherry Red 2:12 AM_  
r u doubtin me sweetpea?  
cuz i will teleport my boney ass ovr there

You find yourself laughing out loud as you text back.

 _XXX-XXX-XXXX 2:13 AM_  
Bet you won’t even come over here rn.  
Bet.

 _Cherry Red 2:13 AM_  
challenge accepted.

 

Fuck. He actually took the bait.  
And He's coming over. Right now. 

And all you're wearing is a fucking tank top and some shitty shorts with little cacti on them! Plus your hair is in the worst messy bun possible.

Just as you turn on your bedside lamp and throw off your comforter, you hear footsteps coming from your living room. 

“hey, uh..sweetpea?” The footsteps come closer, and you see Sans’ figure and his eyelights before the rest of him comes into view.

“nevermind, found yer room.” And he ducks his head as he walks into your bedroom.

You inhale. 

You both take in each other's appearances at the same time. 

Seems you're basically matching, in terms of sleep wear. Both of you are in tank tops, his black, yours navy blue that says “I'd rather be sleeping”. You share shorts, except yours are shorter, and have green cacti on black fabric, while his have red hearts on black fabric. 

“Cute.”  
“cute.”

You both flush at the same time. Seriously, you need to stop doing that. Speaking at the same time is way too cliche.

“seems like ya do got room fer one more. scooch yer cute ass over, i have a bet to live up to.”  
He continues, putting on his flirtatious facade.

He walks around to the edge of the bed, where you're sitting. And you have to look up at him since he's standing right in front of you. 

He looks so nice bathed in the moonlight, his bones glinting like ivory, along with the slight shine of his golden tooth. And his bones are wider than human bones, and the ribs peeking out of his tanktop are thick as well. Tall, broad-shouldered and broad-chested, the skeleton monster can swallow you up in his hugs, and it makes you feel so secure. You can’t help but find the skeleton in front of you attractive as all hell. You can’t help yourself. So you show him some kind of affection.

You snatch his hand and kiss his knuckles, surprising the skeleton, and you grin at the sight of the rare red magic dusting his cheekbones.

“You do realize this isn't gonna help me sleep anymore than I would've if you hadn't come over, right?” 

“mhm. but you can’t pass up the chance to be cuddled by sans comic aster. ” 

You scoot over and pull him into your bed anyway, so he can slide in right next to you under the covers, in which he does.  
And the two of you proceed to get comfy. 

His arms immediately take their place around your waist, and you sigh, curling up against him, tucking your head under his chin. His hands rest on your back, rubbing your spine. 

“at least i get ta hold ya and ya get to be held. it's a win-win even if you don’t fall asleep, sweetpea.”  
His voice literally forces you to suppress a shiver, especially with his voice being this gravelly(?) due to his slight exhaustion.  
You'll never ever get tired of the deep rumble that is Sans’ voice.

Anyway-

You involuntarily take in his smell, absentmindedly running your fingers over his ribs, which are peeking out of his tank, mind you. 

You feel Sans stiffen up at the touch, and you look up at him. Is this something you're not supposed to do? Weird taboo skeleton action?

He’s got drops of sweat running down his face.

“ _m-mm_ , ask a guy out first before ya go rubbing his ribs will ya?” 

You laugh nervously and continue hesitantly.

“What, is it the equivalent of tickling you?”

He shudders, looking down at you. “it'd be like the equivalent of me squeezing yer tits, but for skeletons.”

_Oh._

“you're f-fondlin’ me sweetpea.” 

_**OH.** _

dhshjsjs

You stop immediately, and cover your own face, which is burning up. 

You listen to him snicker, relishing in your embarrassment. 

He pulls out his own phone and takes a picture of you, with flash mind you, as payback, and you know it.

_Bastard._

How were you supposed to know?

“Ohhhhhhhmyyyyy _goooooooood_. Shut up.”

“no need to be so _sternum_. c'mon sweetpea, you an’ i both know we're just _ribbin’_ around.” Now you can just hear the smugness in his voice.

You groan into your hands, fighting the smile on your face, as you finally look up to Sans’ mirthful eyelights. 

“I hate you. Goodnight.” 

He kisses the top of your head, and then pulls the covers over the both of you. 

“g’night sweetpea.”

And you fall asleep in his hold, dreaming of dances in the rain with a skeleton man.

 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

You roll over in your bed the next morning finding the other side empty. 

You smack the empty side a couple times your eyes still closed, scrunching your nose up, involuntarily pouting.

Empty? You open your eyes, rubbing at them. No, that side had a skeleton in it, resting on it, and that skeleton was supposed to be tasked with the job of holding you into the wee hours of the morning, or the equally pleasing option...

You roll over to the foot of your bed, looking up from your mess of sheets, into the hallway that leads into your living room and gives you a peek of the kitchen. 

And there’s the handsome bastard, making you some eggs. All you can see is his back, but it looks like he’s brought clothes from home, and has changed. 

You yourself roll off your bed with an unceremonious grace only you can muster, and get up off of the bed, scratching your thigh. You waltz through your hallway, closing your open bathroom door, giving way to your messy habits. 

Anyways, you pull your hair out of your messy bun and ruffle your hair as you approach your simple kitchen, and wrap your arms around the back of the skeleton who's standing in front of your stove. 

“mornin’ sweetpea. you _egg_ cited for today?” He emphasizes his horrible pun by poking at the scrambled eggs in the pan. 

“Mhm. Can't wait to get _cracked_ up tonight. How about you, verta-babe?”

“snrk-” He lets out a snort. “totally.” 

Sans just moves the eggs onto a plate, and the two of you share. 

“So..You look good. Is that what you're wearing tonight?” You gesture towards Sans’ attire. 

He's switched from a black tank to a deep red button up shirt with short sleeves and the top couple of buttons are unbuttoned, and the whole shirt fits him and his broad shouldered stature _very_ well (what a _thicc_ boi.) Paired with that are some simple black jeans, and a pocket chain. His wrists are adorned with simple black bracelets, and he's got one black ring in his left index finger, and a gold one on his right index. Combine that with some black chucks, he looks pretty damn fine. 

And his hand grabs hold of your chin, making you look up at him, and you’re greeted with the sight of Sans’ perma-grin and hs raised bonebrows. (Fuck it, they’re bone brows now.)

“do i really clean up tha’ nice sweetpea? damn. m’eyes are up here~”

You kiss his cheek, and rub his cheek with your thumb. “Damn right you do Cherry.”

“why, thank you darlin’.”

He's running his phalanges through your hair, and you smile.

And you smell burning eggs, and the two of you break from your embrace and sit down at your breakfast bar and eat. 

“So,” You say in between bites. “What time are we leaving?”

Sans has already cleared his portion of eggs, chugging mustard he stole from your fridge.  
He shrugs. “whenever yer ready darlin’. like, dressed and ready an’ shit. cause i’ve already been to the venue, so i can teleport us there whenever.”

“Alrighty. It’ll take me like half an hour or something to get ready. But when do the bands start playing?” 

“an hour or so from now. they’ve got like indie and alternative bands, plus mett’s performance, and some jazz covers. a lot’s goin’ on today.”

“Sounds like fun.”

You stand up, and walk over to your room. 

“I’ll be getting ready so, no being a perv.” 

All you’re met with in reply is some hardcore bonebrow waggling as you laugh and lock your bedroom door.

You settle for a grunge look, fit especially for the Warped therapy tour. You strip down to your undies and pull on your fishnet stockings, then some black ripped jeans and throw on the tube top Sans got you, a black denim jacket, a choker and some necklaces paired with a couple of your own bracelets and gold hoop earrings, and your combat boots. And now your grunge, emo lookin’ ass is fine and rarin’ to go.

You grab your bag and walk out of your room, back into your living room, where Sans’ is sitting on his phone. 

“Let’s go, Cherry Red!” 

He looks over his shoulder, then up and down at you, then wolf whistles. 

_Hahaha, you don’t look that good._

“Really?”

“yes, really. _fuck_ , look'it you. i can barely keep my nonexistent eyes off ya.” He stands up, and walks around you, looking you up and down. 

You shudder under his gaze, flushing red. 

He grabs your hand, with a hungry look in his eyes, and teleports the both of you to the festival venue. 

His eyes are still locked on you when you feel your feet on the dirt festival grounds. As you try to ignore his very strong gaze on you, you take a look around the festival spot. There’s what seems like a good handful of white tents, some fenced off concert halls, multiple food stands and trucks and _a shit ton of people._ People and monsters. 

Some in questionable outfits wearing close to nothing, but hey, what could you expect? Plenty of people are already smoking weed and it’s only 12 in the afternoon. It’s classic music festival shenanigans. There’s a couple of banners and statues, hell, even a ferris wheel in the distance. 

You practically did a 180 taking in the entire environment. And that's just how you like it. 

You smile as wide as you could and drag Sans farther into the grounds, looking around at the stands you pass. 

They have shaved ice, to Mexican food, to Korean food, to all different types of monster venues, and all the band merch for the bands and artists playing today. 

The two of you get some drinks and some hot dogs because they were the cheapest things you could get. 

You finish your food and Sans clears his throat.  
“ so..concerts start in 10..who do you want ta hear first?”

“Surprise me. I know I do want to hear MTT and Glass Animals later tonight.”

Sans smiles, and grabs the hand of yours that isn’t holding your drink.

“i know just th'show.” He leads you towards one of the larger white tents you've seen around the place. 

It's the only covered stage there, and as you entered, it was pretty crowded, but not as crowded as it could be. People were talking excited about the surprise indie bands.

Surprise? Seriously?

Who the hell is performing?

“this stage is just having a couple of smaller indie artists play as a surprise. the calculator told me who’s playing, and i know you’d like it. ‘skinda entertaining that humans are into surprises, if ya ask me. i don't really care for this kinda stuff, but i know ya love it.”

You squeeze the skeletal hand that's holding yours as the stage lights up, showing the band standing there, and they started up their set, and you already feel yourself moving to the funk beat. 

_Tell me something, I swear I'll take the time._

_You're acting crazy, you're borderline out'a line._

The stage lights look fuzzy and hazy, and they're trailing over the crowd as they sway along. 

_Every time you're on my mind, you take my breath away!~ You take my breath away!_

You grab both of Sans’ hands and pull him into dancing with you in the crowd, smiling wide as you lose yourself. 

“Don't you love the electronic sound added to the classic funk? I think it's amazing!” You have to yell over the music to be heard, and Sans cackles at your volume. 

He leans close to your ear so he doesn’t have to yell. “glad yer enjoying it, sweetpea.”

You blush and continue singing along with the crowd and the band. _“You t-take my breath away.”_

The music slows as they go through the second verses and the chorus again. It comes to the quiet portion with the strong bass line, you feel the skeletal hand on the small of your back move slightly lower. 

You laugh, and raise a brown at him, attempting to look stern as you playful smack him.

“Cheerrry, I said not to grab my ass while dancing. C'mon.”

He himself looks like he’s holding back a laugh. “can't help myself when it's right there. don't'cha need _ass_ -istance.”

_Rock my body,_  
Slow~ and steady,  
You take my breath away. 

The two of you go from teasing to slightly intimate in that instance. You take the chance to wrap your arms around his neck, the two of you in time with the music. You look into those charming eye lights of his, and they're soft, focused just on you. The stage lights enhance his features, making him look more handsome than ever.

“Thank you for bringing me here.”

_Rock my body,_  
Sloooow~ and steady,  
You take my breath away..~ 

“ya deserved it after all the shit i put'ya through, y/n. thank you fer comin’ with me.”

He kisses your forehead as the song comes to a close, and the band plays the rest of their set, and you spend the next three hours listening to various indie bands and artists for the first concert of the festival. 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

After your first concert, the two of you spent the rest of the night before MTT's concert eating and drinking, buying a little too much overpriced merch (Which Sans teleported back to your place so you wouldn't have to carry it around all night) and eating a shit ton more, and going to another concert featuring Blink-182 because, how the fuck could you skip such an iconic band like that? 

You jammed out, and you're currently walking out of the concert hall humming First Date. 

You bring Sans out of the crowd, and spin him around in a circle, laughing. He's still holding his drink, and you're spinning him around with your free hand. 

“ _Honest! Let's make. This night last forever, and ever, and ever!~ Let's make this last forever!_ Weren't they fucking amazing?” You’re honestly starstruck, you can't believe you saw them in person. “I've been wanting to see them since I was a kid. Man, that's knocked off my bucket list now.”

You wrap your arms around Sans’ thick one and lean against him, still holding his skeletal hand. He brings your hand up to his perma-grin for a kiss. “yeah, i still can't believe i barely put a name to all those songs i've heard on the radio now. damn.”

“Damn indeed.”

He pulls his phone out as you kiss his shoulder, ignoring the stares surrounding the two of you. 

“10 minutes ‘til the bag of bolts and yer favorite band performs. we should book it to the huge center stage, sweetpea.”

Oh shit, was the concert seriously that long? “What're you waiting for?! Let's go!”  
You tug his hand impatiently. 

“ok, ok, darlin’. calm down, let's go.” 

Then, Sans starts to walk faster, almost like a soccer mom power walk as he maneuvers through the crowd with ease, and surprisingly? It's easy for you to keep up with him, or it's the crowd parting like the red sea for him, possibly because of his stature. I don't know, and you don't know, but you do make it to the flashy, huge stage in record time, just as Glass Animals starts up. 

You hear the refrain of the chorus by the time you reach a good spot facing the stage. 

“It's my favorite song!”

_D-D-Don't you need me, ohhhh baby boyyyy~?_

_’Cause I'm so haappy~, without your noise_

You literally shiver hearing it in person as the synth pop starts, and it sounds a little off from the released version, but you still love it. 

You look at Sans who's still holding your hand, but he's looking somewhere in the distance. What's..What's up with him?

Maybe, he’s seen some odd group of people doing some kind of summoning circle or sprinkling glitter over someone's chest. Or something. It's probably nothing. Sans gets distracted by literally the weirdest shit, he's sent you videos and snaps of people eating pizza funny, to puns, and a person in a spiderman suit advertising some insurance using spider puns. Right?

You turn your focus back to the music, ignoring your odd feelings of dread.

_And everything I tried to leave behind_  
_Is still beside us,_  
_And lately, I can't take it_

You shake Sans during the Instrumental break. He still hasn't pulled you in close to him to sway with the music, or attempt to make you laugh with some incorrect version of the lyrics like he did with the previous concert. 

“...Sans? Cherry? Skele-babe?” You move to stand in front of him at this point, taking hold of both of his wrists. That feeling of dread has just been wedged into your fucking stomach, and your heart drops along with it. 

“s-she..she can't be. not with him. not. with. **him.** ” Sans continues mumbling incoherently, a mix of cussing under his breath and surprised and hurt nothings. 

No. No. No. No. No. No. NO. Please, it can't be this. Not this. For the love of god and stars and everything out there. Not this. 

Not to ruin this night. _Please._

“Sans. For the love of all that is holy, please don't fucking do what I think you'll do.”

_Don't you need me, oh baby booyy~?_

He starts moving through the dancing crowd, and you follow him, as much as it hurts you to do it, cause you can feel it coming. 

_Cause I'm so ha~ppy,_  
As the stage lights move over the crowd, at the most convenient time, both you and Sans see her. 

Sans has already made it in front of her, and from the angle you're at, you can see his face fall, and your heart finally falls out of your fucking body. 

You've never heard a man sound so hurt and betrayed before when speaking. 

_**“mari?”** _

_Without your noise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LEAVE A REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW ANGRY / EXCITED YOU ARE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER DNSNSNSNSNSJJS  
> I ADDED MORE WORDS FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! 
> 
> AND THE SONGS IN ORDER ARE:  
> Take My Breath Away-Kid Bloom  
> First Date-Blink 182  
> Season 2 Episode 3-Glass Animals
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review and kudos about how angry and excited you are!


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Festival Drama ensues.  
> Sans and Mariah talk, You witness it all. 
> 
> It's not all fine and dandy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAVE FUN!!  
> jdjskdkjds THIS IS 4,300 WORDS WORTH OF MY LIFE  
> HAVE  
> FUN!!!  
> Hope you like it! Please don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think, and don't forget to leave a kudos!  
> Have fun!! :)

**_”mari?”_**

 

Your favorite band played on in the distance, starting up their next song. 

 

_I~ don't ever wanna take a slice._

 

_One is pretty, and the other **lies.**_

 

He moved further into the crowd, closer to _her_ and farther away from you. You followed after him obviously, watching and listening as he repeated her name again, in that perfect tone of his. 

 

“ _ **mariah!**_ ”

 

You and Mariah could both hear it, clear as day. 

 

_I'm the treasure baby, I'm the prize._

 

_Cut me rails off that fresh cherry~ pie._

 

And, Of course she'd turn around. Of course she'd recognize the baritone of his voice. Of course she would.

 

You both watched as she moved away from the man she left Sans for, and made her way in front of Sans. 

Of course she'd make eye contact with those beautiful honeyed-hazels of hers. Of course she _fucking_ would. 

 

He looked so, so hurt. So disbelieving. So angry. All these emotions at once, clearly screaming heartbreak, betrayal, and genuine shock. 

 

_Gonna go to Pensacola~_

 

_Gonna fuck my way to college!_

 

Neither you nor Sans could believe she was here, clearly. He was in shock that she was there with him. The Tiny Dicked Motherfucker as Sans so fittingly called him, apparently. 

 

“Sans, what in the everloving fuck are you doing here?” She pointedly looked away from him, crossing her arms. 

 

Apparently that set something off in Sans, his expression turning into a cold sneer. 

 

“i’ve got tickets and a date.” He raised a bone-brow.

 

“anyway, i could say the same fer you, dollface.” He practically spat at her.

 

_Wake me when the bell rings, I'm gonna sleep cause you live in my daydreams!_

 

He crossed his own arms as well, mocking her. 

“how in the hell did'ya manage to get tickets?”

 

He shook his head as Mariah began to start, interrupting her. His tone cold and short.

 

“lemme guess, that _fucker_ over there bought you tickets, just because ya begged for ‘em, ‘cause ya still wanted to go, no matter what ya had to do or who ya came with. and then you wrapped that pretty little whore mouth of yours over his teeny tiny cock, and made ‘im feel real good, huh?” If Sans had a lip, it'd be curling right now.

 

The girl standing in front of him only sputtered, looking for something to say. 

 

“I-I..!”

 

“you what, doll?” He finished for her.

 

“I bet you dragged that sorry fucking excuse of a **rebound** with you!” You both winced at that. 

 

_**Rebound?** _

 

She shoved a finger into his sternum, emphasizing her point. 

 

He chuckles, raising his hands up in mock defense. 

 

“she’s not a fuckin’ rebound. she's not a cheatin’, lyin’, bitch like some other people. she picked my pieces up and put me back together.”

 

_You've gone with the thick rims._

 

_Big look with the lip ring and things._

 

He glared back at her, meeting her gaze with intensity. 

 

“You and I both fucking know good and damn well that, You! Sans Comic fucking Aster, am not over me.” 

 

“i fuckin’ am over your narcissistic ass! why else would i be here with her?”

 

“Because you needed someone to stand in for me. Someone to give those tickets to. The tickets that were meant for you and me in the first place.. And you know that, so you just invited her so the tickets wouldn't go to waste.”

 

Mariah shoved him a little bit. Not forcefully, but not gently either.

 

And, He actually took a couple steps back, and started sweating.

 

You can feel the stake of doubt wedging itself, _deep_ , into your stomach.

 

_**He's not saying anything. He's not denying a single word that’s coming out of her mouth.** _

 

“Plus, you texted Eric only a few weeks ago through Undernet, telling him to back off. How he was such an incompetent asshole, insulting his dick size, and told him how I'd come running back to you sooner or later, and you'd spit on his face the day that happens. Aren't I right, **Sans?** ”

 

_Sitting pretty in the prime of life~_

 

_I'm so tasty and the price is right_

 

“y-you're fuckin’ wrong. i would've never texted that bastard of my own accord.” He flinched, and his sweating got even worse. 

 

Is Sans actually, _nervous_? Are you shitting me? Is this a joke?

 

“And it doesn't stop there. You went off on him, cussing him out, saying how he took me away from you, and how you were gonna beat him to a pulp..”

 

She continued on, getting in Sans’ face, and you were getting more and more pissed as you were standing there. 

 

A few weeks ago, he was kissing up to you. He really wouldn't have..right? 

 

_I'm filthy and I love it~_

 

But deep down, you know she's probably right. 

 

“Seriously Sugarskull, it's sad how you're barely trying to deny my accusations and disgusting how much you're sweating, especially with my replacement standing right there.”

 

_Studebaker all gold_

 

She nudged her head in your direction, and he made eye contact with you. Finally. 

 

He visibly stiffens as he looks at you.  

 

“how long have you been there?” 

 

It's pretty fucking obvious how long you've been there. 

 

You bite your lip.  “..The entire time. I heard everything, Sans.”

 

His eyelights widen, taking it in. 

“listen-” He pushes Mariah away as he makes his way to you. 

 

_Got a shotgun in my pocket!_

 

The skeleton grabs your hands, and you look up at him, his perma-grin becoming a frown.  The lights from the stage go over the crowd, illuminating the ivory of Sans’ bones, and his gold tooth entrancingly. Giving him a somewhat enhanced appearance.

He still looks fucking good, even if you are pissed at him.

 

“sweetpea. you can't believe her. don't believe her. i said i want us, more than anythin’, remember?  you've gotta trust me when i say this. i do want us. you gotta believe me.” Sans pleads. 

 

“You want us more than anything you say, and yet you leave me at the drop of a hat as soon as you see **her.** She’s still the stupid fucking rift between you and me.” You snatch your hands back from his grasp, and shove them into your pockets.

 

“I don't even know if she's right or wrong, I hate her with a passion, but you stepping away from me for her and barely denying anything isn't the best way to prove jack shit.”

He holds your cheek with a ringed-skeletal hand, and rubs it with his thumb.  

 

“darlin’, please i was just in shock,-” He starts again. 

 

“You were nervous.” And you interrupted his excuse.

 

“and i just couldn't think of anything to say.”

 

“Couldn't think of anything to say my. **ass.** She was right, wasn't she?” You bit back, your eyes watering.

 

He doesn't answer to that. Prick.

 

“Fuck the both of you.” 

 

You pushed his hand away from your face, walking up to Mariah, shoving this girl with all you've got.

 

“Fuck you for ever hurting this dipshit in the first place. Fuck you for still having your bitchy little hands on Sans. Fuck you for giving me all this unnecessary doubt that I will never ever fucking compare to **you** in his eyes.Fuck you for cheating on this wonderful, sweet, cocky bastard who never deserved it in the first place! Fuck you for being a bitch!”

 

She gives you the finger as you turn away from her as she falls on her ass, and face Sans again. 

 

“A-And..God.” Those red eyelights of his are piercing as all hell, like they're looking straight into your SOUL. 

 

“Fuck you for making me feel so dumb, and letting me convince myself that you actually **wanted** me!” You shove his tall ass away from you, pounding your fists against his chest. 

 

You didn't care that it hurt your hands. You didn't care that this didn't hurt him. You didn't even care about the fact that you had tears running down your face.

 

“Fuck you for letting me live this dumb fucking fantasy with you! Fuck you for letting me think that I was the only one you ever wanted! F..Fuck you for being so sweet and charming and funny when you were doing this shit to me behind my back!” 

 

“Fuck you for letting me actually believe that you were **over her!** ”

Your whole body was shaking, and you were shaking your own head back and forth. 

 

You didn't care that he had his hands around your bruising hands, stopping you effectively, as you tried to pull away from his iron grip. “sweetpea..”

 

You’re panting, rubbing your head against your shoulders, trying to dry your own tears, and failing miserable because your hair is in front of your face.

You felt the grip on your wrists go away as Sans  dried your tears. And his arms wrapped around you, pulling you flush against his chest. 

 

You held your sobs in from there. 

 

“Sans..Just fucking let go of me. _Please._ ”

 

He frees you from his grasp, and you run from him. Childish. You already know, but you can't help it. You just, have to get away. 

 

You have to.

 

You run into the huge audience of people, running as far away as possible from him. 

 

You could only hear his baritone voice in the distance, as you booked it into the crowd. 

 

“ **y/n!** ”

 

And you were gone.

 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~

 

Sans Comic Aster was the judge, and he was good with SOULs and that shit. So he kept track of all the different frequencies of the SOULs of people close to him. 

 

He could sense Papyrus’ SOUL the quickest, then yours, then _hers_.

 

So naturally,

 

He felt her SOUL before he saw her. He hasn't been in contact with Mariah's frequency in a while, but he could recognize that steady strum of bravery anywhere. 

 

His eyelights scanned the crowd for  while, looking for her. He knew that you were trying to gain his attention, but he was too fixated on searching for her.

 

When he did find her, he was off. He let go of your hand, too busy with confronting this girl. 

 

When he saw her in the crowd, his breath hitched. 

 

She was dancing with that bastard. That tiny-dicked bastard. 

So he yelled her name.

 

**_“mari?”_ **

 

She still didn't hear him, so he tried again. Trying to get her turn around, trying to get her away from the man she was dancing with. 

 

**_“mariah!”_ **

And she did turn around, and she walked up to him, surprised at the fact that he was here. 

 

Hell, he was just as surprised too. She looked just as fucking beautiful.as the day she broke him. 

 

She had come in a black sundress, with deep blue constellations printed near the hem of her skirt. Her long brunette locks framed her honeyed hazels perfectly. 

 

Fuck.

 

Fucking hell, he hated how she still made him stop in his tracks. He hated how she was here, ruining this fucking great fucking day for him. He hated it. He hated the faint thump in his chest when he saw her again. He absolutely hated every single thing he felt for her. He hated how she made him feel like so much shit. He hated how she made him question everything, including his feelings for you. He hated how he constantly doubted himself near her. He hated. Every. Single. Thing. she made him feel.

 

“Sans, what in the ever-loving fuck are you doing here?”

 

She crossed her arms like a child.

 

Uh, enjoying a concert with his date? What fucking else would he be doing here?

 

“i’ve got tickets and a date. anyway, could say the same fer you, dollface.” Fuck, he didn't mean for the old nickname to slip. 

 

Dumbass.

 

Anyway, he decided to mock her. Immature, he knows, but he can't help it. 

 

So he crosses his arms too. 

 

“how in the hell did'ya manage to get tickets?”

Who's he kidding, he already knows how she convinced the tiny-dicked asshole to get her the tickets. 

 

“lemme guess, that _fucker_ over there bought you tickets, just because ya begged for ‘em, ‘cause ya still wanted to go, no matter what ya had to do or who ya came with. and then you wrapped that pretty little whore mouth of yours over his teeny tiny cock, and made ‘im feel real good, huh?” He internally snickered at her flustered, sputtering face. 

 

_haha, serves ‘er right._

 

“I-I..!”

 

_let's rub it in a lil’ more._

 

“you what, doll?” 

 

“I bet you dragged that sorry fucking excuse of a **rebound** with you!” He visiting flinched at her response. 

 

Seriously? Sweetpea ain't no rebound. She's got nothing on you. 

 

He chuckles at the thought. You're way better than any fucking rebound. You're more than a rebound to him, at least. 

 

“she’s not a fuckin’ rebound. she's not a cheatin’, lyin’, bitch like some other people. she picked my pieces up and put me back together.”

 

“You and I both fucking know good and damn well that, You! Sans Comic fucking Aster, am not over me.” 

 

How full of herself can this woman be? He's definitely over her. D-Definitely. 

 

“i fuckin’ am over your narcissistic ass! why else would i be here with her?” 

 

He loved dancing with you, spending time with you. He loved watching you dance and sing along with all the bands. He loved your hold on his hand, he loved your touch. He loved your smile. He loved your genuine enjoyment of being here, with him. 

 

“Because you needed someone to stand in for me. Someone to give those tickets to. The tickets that were meant for you and me in the first place.. And you know that, so you just invited her so the tickets wouldn't go to waste.”

 

And then she shoved him. Put her hands on him. 

 

He felt himself start to sweat. He felt himself stumble back because he wasn't prepared for the shove. 

 

Fuck, that touch. And fuck, she's not entirely wrong. He did invite you so the tickets wouldn't go to waste, but he also invited you to come with him because he knew you'd enjoy it. He didn't care about the fact that they were originally meant for him and Mariah. The fact that he brought you here meant he was serious, didn't it?

 

“Plus, you texted Eric only a few weeks ago through Undernet, telling him to back off. How he was such an incompetent asshole, insulting his dick size, and told him how I'd come running back to you sooner or later, and you'd spit on his face the day that happens. Aren't I right, **Sans?** ”

 

Eric? Who the fuck was that?

 

_**THE TINY DICKED B A S T A R D !** _

 

“y-you're fuckin’ wrong. i would've never texted that bastard of my own accord.” He flinched. 

 

He ignored the fact that Mariah got closer and closer to his face as, He racked his numbskulled head, thinking of when he would've texted hi-

 

Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck. That sounds like Drunk Sans. It wasn't of his own fucking accord. 

 

When the fuck was the last time he got drunk?

 

_you dumbass, you got sloshed at MTT's joint three weeks ago! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!_

 

Of course Drunk Sans would've pulled this bullshit. He was all pathetic and messy, trying to figure himself out. His feelings over Mariah, and his feelings over you. 

He got really pissed and ended up drunk-texting Eric(?). All he remembers is feeling overwhelming envy pulling at his skull as he downed the monster whiskey. And then pulling out his phone and just going the fuck. off. He said so much shit he didn’t mean. 

 

Point is, he was dumb and piss-drunk. This was before he confirmed anything with you, but he was still trying to earn your forgiveness around this time, and he ended up pulling this shit? 

 

Stars, what an actual asshole he is! Fuck..

 

“And it doesn't stop there. You went off on him, cussing him out, saying how he took me away from you, and how you were gonna beat him to a pulp..”

 

Oof, that was way worse than he expected. Starsdamnit Drunk Sans! What the fuuuuck??

And that does sound like him, hell he can probably pull up the conversation right now if he wanted and all the proof would be right there. 

 

He can't deny it when she's not wrong. 

 

You can't find out. If you did you'd-

 

“Seriously Sugarskull, it's sad how you're barely trying to deny my accusations and disgusting how much you're sweating, especially with my replacement standing right there.”

 

And at that moment he was finally aware of your SOUL, right across from him. 

 

He slowly turns his head around to look at you, and he stiffens. 

 

“h..how long have you been there?” Maybe you didn't hear the entire thing!

 

_you know good and damn well she heard the entire thing, dumbass._

 

“..The entire time. I heard everything, Sans.” 

 

He watched as you nervously bit your lip, and he still can't help the immediate thought of biting it for you, but still. 

 

He's gone and fucked up.  He pushes Mariah out of the way to get to you. He needs to fix this.

 

“listen-” He grabs your hands, rubbing his thumbs over your knuckles, looking into your eyes, accepting the fact that even now, as they look at him with so much anger and heartache, he still can't help but fall over his own ass to keep these eyes looking at him. 

 

“sweetpea. you can't believe her. don't believe her. i said i want us, more than anythin’, remember?  you've gotta trust me when i say this. i do want us. you gotta believe me.” He seriously wants you. He doesn't give a shit about Mariah anymore. He wants nothing else but you. 

 

“You want us more than anything you say, and yet you leave me at the drop of a hat as soon as you see **her.** She’s still the rift between you and me.” 

 

You snatch your hands back from his grasp, and shove them into your pockets. He finds himself missing the warmth of your hands, and he hates that he made you turn away from him. It's his fault and he knows it. 

 

“I don't even know if she's right or wrong, I hate her with a passion, but you stepping away from me for her and barely denying anything isn't the best way to prove jack shit.”

 

 _darlin’, please don't.._

 

He brings his hand up to cup your cheek, and he’s talking again, as he rubs his thumb against your soft skin. 

 

“darlin’, please i was just in shock,-”

 

“You were nervous.” 

 

Actually his thoughts were going on overdrive and he really couldn't deny anything. That isn't nervousness, right?

 

“and i just couldn't think of anything to say.”

 

“Couldn't think of anything to say my. **ass.** She was right, wasn't she?”

 

And then your eyes started to water, and he couldn't speak. 

 

_no, no, no, please don't start cryin’! she was right, but you don't know what really happened!_

 

He hears you call him a prick, and before he could even say anything, you already pulled his hand off your face.

 

“Fuck the both of you.” 

 

Sans watches as you shove Mariah onto her ass, telling her off. 

 

“-uck you for giving me all this unnecessary doubt that I will never ever compare to _**you** in his eyes!_ -” 

 

_sweetpea, you're so much better than her._

 

You turn around and face him and you're seriously on the verge of tears. 

 

“A-And..God..” Your SOUL got dimmer when you looked back at him.

 

“Fuck you for making me feel so dumb, and letting me convince myself that you actually **wanted me!”**

Your little fists pounding against his chest felt like nothing. He knew you were hitting him as hard as you could, and it hurt, emotionally. 

**He did this to you. This was on him. All his.**

He deserved it. 

“Fuck you for letting me live this dumb fucking fantasy with you! Fuck you for letting me think that I was the only one you ever wanted! F..Fuck you for being so sweet and charming and funny when you were doing this shit to me behind my back!” 

“Fuck you for letting me actually believe that you were **over her!** ” 

You hit him twice as hard when you finished. Your hands were terribly bruised. 

So he held your wrists to keep you from hurting yourself any longer. 

Your whole body was shaking like a leaf, and you were shaking your head back and forth. Muttering no under your breath. 

“sweetpea..”  You were trying to dry your own tears. 

So he did it for you. He pulled you close, and just held your shuddering shoulders. 

It was the least he could do, after all the bullshit he pushed onto you. 

“Sans..Just fucking let go of me. _Please._ ” You shuddered again, and he couldn’t help but grant you your request. 

So he let you go. 

And, you were running. 

You. 

Were. 

**RUNNING?!**

**“ **y/n!** ”**

He looked back at Mariah (who is standing now), and at her confounded and envious expression. 

“You want her over me?” She says. 

"her over you. i’d choose her a million times over, again, and again over you. you hurt me and you hurt her. i  want her, even though, she deserves someone better than me.” He means that. WIth all his nonexistent heart and his SOUL. He means that. 

“Then go after her, Sugarskull.” 

And so he does, running after someone, for the first time in his life. 

~XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX~ 

You barely made your way out the concert hall when you felt the familiar weight of his arms wrap around you from behind, holding your middle. You felt his skull nuzzle your hair, as he held you tightly. 

You stopped in your tracks, panting. _How did he find you?_

"Sa-” 

“listen. please don’t say anythin’ until i’m done, okay?”/p >

"..Okay.” You say, your voice shaking. 

“i’m dumb. i’ve hurt you more times than i can count. i’ve made ya cry plenty of times, an’ not in the good way, and it’s enough for me. i hate that i’m the one thas’ done this to you. i want you to know, that i’m a dumb, messy, sack o’ shit that gets hammered way too many times, and makes rash, reckless decisions all the time. ‘m still surprised you’re here, right now in this moment, but i need you ta know that i’m so fucking sorry.”  He squeezes you tighter, kissing the top of your head. 

“i’m not gonna lie to ya, i did text eric or whateva’ the fuck the tiny dicked bastard’s name is. i did when i was tryin’ ta gain yer trust back, and i stayed at mtt’s joint too long, and y’know me, getting sloshed. i was still figuring myself out, and i ended up pulling out my phone, and i texted him, sayin’ everythin’ mariah said. but i didn’t mean a single thing i sent.” 

You turn around in his grip, facing his chest, furling your hands in the fabric of his shirt, just listening. 

“and, y/n. sweetpea. you’re more than rebound. i brought ya here because ya deserved a good time, with all the bands, a good time with me. i love spending all this time with ya. i love spoiling ya silly, i love dancing with you, i love watching ya sing with the rest of the crowd, i love seeing you in these different lights and places, and i love hearing your laugh. all of you is above her. you’re so much better than her. i mean eve’ry single word tha’s coming out of my mouth. and i can promise ya, and i never make promises lightly.” 

He kisses your cheek. And you shiver, your grip on his shirt tighter. 

"You'll never let her get between you and me?" 

“never. never again.” 

“i promise ya, y/n. that all i want is you, and ‘m all yours. i promise that i’ll never ever hurt you like this again. i promise that i won’t make you doubt yourself anymore. i promise that i’ll never ever make you doubt my feelins’ fer you. i promise to never ever, make you cry, unless it’s from happiness, or from pleasure.” He snickers lightly. 

Even though he’s laughing, he means it. And you can tell. 

"all i want is you. i’m yours.” 

**“Promise?”**

You’re forgiving him too easily, but you just want all of this to be over and done with. You want all this doubt to be over and done with.You’ve already been through this for long enough.You want to believe him. You want him. You want him. _You want him. ___

**__ **

And so you forgive him, and you believe him. You trust him. 

**__ **

_“promise.”_

**__ **

And you kiss him too, just for the hell of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ROLLERCOASTER?? AM I RIGHT??  
> Haha, I'm planning to have the next chapter out in like two weeks, maybe?  
> That or I'll update the mob reverse harm first, then this.  
> Point is, look forward to the next update!  
> Might get steamy ;))


	13. Chapter 12*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.  
> You and Sans make up, in more ways than one.  
> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, first of all.  
> Welcome to 2019!  
> I have so much planned, and I really hope you enjoy the smutty undertones of this entire chpater.  
> Originally, I was working on a glory hole one shot with Red and reader to prepare me for writing something like this, but I scrapped that because it turned out shitty.  
> ANYWAYS, HAVE FUN!  
> ITS NOT GONNA HURT THIS TIME!

You pulled away from Sans, dazed and breathless. 

Jeez, you meant to kiss him for only a couple seconds, but not like that. 

 

“M..Mine, right?” You ask him again, resting your head in the crook of his neck, placing a kiss on one of his cervical vertebrae.

 

You grinned at the slight shudder he gave at your kiss, taking satisfaction in his reaction.

 

He shook his head and he swallowed thickly. You laughed internally, enjoying how you made him feel.

 

**_Sucker._ **

 

“all uh..all yours.” You can hear the nervous grin in his voice.

 

“Good.”  

 

He leans back down to bury his skull into your hair, then he makes his way to capture your lips in a kiss once again.

 

You sigh into the kiss, as you can practically feel all the emotion he's putting into it, the way he bites your bottom lip is his version of saying sorry, his tongue making contact with yours is screaming that he's really yours and _only_ yours. You shudder when he puts his hand into your hair and tugs at it in the slightest motion. 

 

Fuck.

 

You kiss him back with just as much passion and emotion, running your hands over the back of his skull and his neck. 

 

It's  tender, soft, and apologetic. Everything you need at the moment- Minus air. 

 

You pull away again, just as dazed as earlier. Sans’ teeth go from a grin to a soft smirk if that's even possible. Knowing the bastard, it’s possible for him. And his eye lights go fuzzy around the edges, signaling that he's giving you his soft, adoring gaze.

 

You return his grin with a dumb bashful smile, because you can't help it. You can't help it when his dumb handsome face looks at you like that. It makes you feel all warm inside. 

 

You just melt every time he gives you that look.

 

You're such a doormat when it comes to him. Even if he's royally fucked up in so many ways, you seriously can't help but fall over your ass and let him chip at your poor attempt of a hard, angry, unforgiving  exterior. It's so shitty and you know you're being way too easy on him, but..you just want him to keep on smiling with you. You don't care, you just want to be a part of his life. Have him looking at you with those eyes. It’s fucked up, yeah, but that's what you want. That's all you want. 

 

Him.

 

Sans wraps his arms around your waist again, and you’re very tempted to lean in and kiss him again, but he nudges his head toward the direction of the concert hall instead, which does make more sense.

 

You came here to see concerts with him after all, not just kiss in front of entrances!

 

“sweetpea, mtt's on in five. ya still wanna see the dumbshit bucket of bolts, dont'cha darlin’?” Two pet names in one sentence? That kiss must've really done something for him.

 

You hug him again, nodding. “Mhmm. ‘Port us there please?” 

 

He holds you tighter as he lets himself step backward into his tear of the void. You bury your head into his chest, trying to keep yourself warm in the cold of the deep, dark nothingness of the space in between dimensions. 

 

You hear the pop from exiting the void, and feel your feet landing on the dirt grounds of the concert hall, and hear the robot on stage introduce himself flamboyantly and dramatically. You run your hands over his back before you look up at him.  

 

“...Thanks!” You yell over the milling crowd.

 

You're just answered with a kiss to the top of your head as he pulls away from you, still holding your hand. You quickly pull his hand to your  lips, kissing his knuckles as you so often do. 

 

Sans laughs nervously, his own magic tinting his cheeks in a red blush. 

 

Your heart flutters because of him. How could you not turn into a spineless mess when he does adorable shit like that?

 

“Cutie.”

 

“s-shut up.” 

 

Haha, you caught him off guard.

 

You look up when  you hear the people around you scream and shout, and see the four-armed, neon red bot strut across the stage, blowing kisses and lewd winks to the crowd. You take in his appearance and notice that his red and yellow gloved hands are covered in the same matching shimmering sequins, making his hands pop.

 

He's so much more flashier in person, and he's got what looks like 9 inch heels on? Fucking respect. Damn.

 

“Hello~ New Ebbott! My monstrous darlings, are you all ready to tear these grounds up?” He licks his lips as he raises one of his four gloved hands to his ears. 

 

The crowd practically turns into a bunch of screaming and whooping. 

 

“I said, are you ready to wreck the Warped Therapy grounds, darlings?!”

 

The crowd roars in response and your voice excitedly becomes apart of the crowd, and the skeleton standing beside you visibly rolls his eyelights, squeezing your hand.

 

Mettaton laughs loudly and maniacally, clearly enjoying the response and the attention.

 

The stage lights up in his signature, eye-straining red, as he leans forward, facing the audience. 

 

“Well my lovelies~, let's fuck shit up! We'll knock all of New Ebbott, WHAT?” He yells.  

 

“DEAD!” Almost the entire audience screamed back.

 

“That's right lovelies! DEAD!”

 

Then the stage lights illuminating Mettaton turn off, leaving only the red lights in the background. So all you can see of him is his silhouette. 

 

He dissolves into laughter once again and the crowd screams back. In the midst of it all, a figure emerges from the side of the stage. 

 

The figure is a tall skeleton dressed in all black. He strides across the stage, his shoulders and stance haughty and confident as he brings Mettaton a guitar for the first piece. Mettaton leans in to receive a kiss on the cheek from said skeleton, and then pats the tall figure on the cheek, and then he leaves. 

 

“that’s boss.” Sans whispers gruffly into your ear, making a gagging motion.

 

You only giggle in response, and break out into a wide smile as they lead into the intro of the first song. The lights flashing on and off with the beat of the song, as Mettaton plays the guitar with one set of arms, and holds the microphone stand with the other as he begins to sing. 

It was one of your favorites, if you had to say so yourself. 

 

_All the things you did,_

 

 _entwined into a red robber._

 

He's strumming out the notes easily, the drummer keeping the beat perfectly with the synth in the background. His voice is the perfect for this song. You squeeze Sans’ hand tightly, muttering the words under your breath.

 

“..thas’ new.”

 

_Thrusting, enjoying, prowling,_

 

_breaking this place’s reason with a stick._

 

Mettaton immediately threw a saucy wink into the crowd as he sang these lyrics, letting his voice drop just a bit into a deeper octave before returning back to normal.

“very new. since when did he get better?”

 

You ignore Sans to only grab hold of both of Sans’ hands, dancing again, just bouncing around with the slight pick up in the music, drinking in his laughter.

 

“you seriously dance to this song, darlin'?” He asks incredulously.  

 

“Yes!” He tilts his head with an incredulous smile at your eager reply. 

 

“a little too vulgar for someone such as yerself, ain't it?” 

 

You give him your own little evil smirk of your own, biting your lip. 

 

“Never.” 

 

You take pride in the surprised look in his eyelights, knowing you probably look like a smug little shit.

 

_The sixteen-day-old-moon illuminates shame._

 

_Let’s hollow out those skinned, cold eyes._

 

You pull him closer right in time with the drop into the chorus, as Mettaton crescendos, growing in louder volume.

_Go round and round my flower of peach._

 

_(I could know myself..)_

 

_Scream, scream, close to my ear._

 

_(....I should one make it..)_

 

You start to spin Sans around in time with those lyrics, your hands on his shoulders, giving you some leverage to lean close to where his ear would be, and in the most sultry voice you could muster, you say: 

 

“Prove yourself to me, Cherry.” 

 

And you move your head down to place a kiss on his mandible, rubbing his neck bones with your thumb.

 

You swear to God you heard him purr? Or was that a low growl?

 

Either waayyy,

 

It was cute and juuust a little sexy. 

 

_Lock away with a key then burn_

“Make yourself mine tonight.”

 

_Only yours and mine Secret DVD._

You drifted away from him, only for him to follow you and nip on your ear, then your own neck. 

 

“oh sweetpea..” You openly gasp as he peppers kisses down to the crook of your neck, biting down just enough to bruise your skin. 

 

You feel that familiar surge run between your legs as you arch back into him, moving your head to give  him more access to the rest of your neck. 

 

That felt. Good.

 

He pulls away to look you in the eyes, his eye-lights flickering between pin pricks and hearts. 

 

“i've always been yours.” 

 

You feel your knees go weak. 

 

_**That look is finally just for you.** _

 

The guitar riff kicks in and turns into a transition between verses when Sans rests his his forehead against yours, and you properly flush red, but then again so does he.  

 

“yer so fuckin’ cute, y/n. ‘ave i ever told ya that?”

 

“i love it.” 

 

Fuck, you love it when he talks like that.

 

_Every act you committed_

 

_entangled into a sweet robber._

 

_Breaths coming and going,_

 

_our mouths meet each other at full speed._

 

You go ahead and place another soft kiss on his teeth, before going back and peppering kisses along the rest of his face. 

 

“sweetpea, you're too kind for someone who just got scorned.” He says, his hands moving to rest his hands on the small of your back. 

 

“...Trust you to prove me and my insecurity wrong, Sans. I trust you. You say you're mine, and I know you'll pull through.” You hum, resting your head back onto his shoulder. 

 

His lips make contact with your temple. 

 

“thank you, but ya shouldn't do that.”

 

He's  saying that like he's  going to fuck up again. You know he has some self deprecating issues like everyone else, but he said he wouldn't  hurt you again.

_The white full moon exposes the 1,000s of rooms._

 

_Let’s gnaw at those open black eyes._

 

“You promised that you wouldn't  do anything to mess this up again. And I believe you.” Even though that annoying little brain goblin in the back of your head is telling you that he still might pull something. 

 

“i know ya do, i’m just afraid. i'm afraid of how much faith ya have in me. i'm afraid of disappointing you. ‘fraid of making ya cry again.”

_Go round and round flower of peach._

 

_(I could Know myself..)_

 

“You promised me you wouldn't. ‘I never make promises easily’, right?”

 

“i know, i know. i swear on my boney ass i’m gonna hold to it, it just scares me how much you trust me.”

 

“You're sincere about everything.”

 

“i just don't get it. why would ya trust a fuckin’ bonehead like me?”

 

_Scream, scream, right next to my ear._

 

_(..I should One make it.)_

 

_In the corner of the dim, black room_

 

“Because I want to. Is that so wrong?”

 

“..just. what if i hurt ya again, huh?”

 

_the insolence of a cyber-shot portrays peacefulness._

 

“You won't.” 

 

He rests his hands straight on your ass and hoists you up, and you immediately hook your legs around his waist.

 

“you're too damn good fer me, sweetpea.” He sighs against your throat. 

 

He nips at that sensitive spot in your neck again, pulling a quiet whimper from you that only he could hear, then your forehead and his make contact once again, giving you a good view of his eyes the entire time. 

 

The music starts to transition into a slower, quieter part. 

 

You feel Sans’ static-y magic surround you, enveloping you in a warm, safe embrace. 

 

Comforting and sweet. Tender and just a little rough, just how you like it.

 

The drums pick up, and so does the synth, and the guitar quiets, and Mettaton breathes the next lyric into the microphone, his voice turning breathy and husky. 

 

 _(Secret DVD…)_

_Go round and round my flower of peach._

 

Mettaton begins to breathe lewdly during this section of the song, and Sans takes this as a chance to give your butt a good squeeze. 

 

_**hOLY s HiT.** _

 

You openly gape at the skeleton when he does it again, squirming in his hold.

 

“You did not-” 

 

“its..it's ok, right?”

 

“I mean yeah it's totally okay, but-” 

 

“can't help myself when it comes to you. i'm not a dumb _ass_.” 

 

You let a snort escape, and playfully smack him, and legit laugh into his shoulder. 

 

“I fucking hate you, that was such a stretch!”

And you kiss his neck again anyway, enjoying the vibration coming from Sans’ own laughter. 

 

This? It's bliss.

 

You cant even be bothered by the little fucking bastard voice in your head that tells you he still misses her. That tells you he'd rather be with her. Because it's clear. 

 

It's so fucking clear. He's made it so obvious to you that he wants you and only you and it makes you feel so good. So wanted and needed in his eyes. 

 

You can't help but reciprocate the feeling he gave  you, but you decide to take it up a notch.

 

_Scream, scream, right next to my ear._

 

You grind up into Sans, taking your fingernails over his skull, then rubbing your hands over his shoulders.

 

He audibly sighs in pleasure, laving his tongue  over the mark he left on you earlier.

 

“mine.”

 

“Yours.”

 

You grip and rub what you can of his ribs through his shirt, trying to extract another reaction out of the skeleton. 

 

The same low growl from earlier. He's seriously hitting all the right buttons within you. And his rumbling  growl does nothing short but make you slick in all the right places, and you can feel _something_ poking you in the thigh.

 

Jackpot.

 

“don't even try to _rib_ with me.”

 

You looked at him with all smiles, but there were definite coy undertones to it. You're suddenly emboldened  by his reaction. You know good and damn well that on a normal day you wouldn't be playing a game like this, but you have all the right signs telling you to go right the fuck ahead.

 

“What? I don't tickle your fancy? I'm not _humerous_ enough for you?” 

 

You squeeze Sans’ ribs, enjoying the feeling of his shudder against you. You press yourself up against his chest, hoping the desired feeling of your boobs up against his ribs does something for both you and him. 

 

You're  playing with fire, and you can feel the slight pleasurable spark and tingle in his magic. He likes it, clearly. And that makes you giggle excitedly. 

 

“that's a dangerous game you're playing there, y/n.” He growls lowly into your ear. 

 

“And what're you gonna do about it, Mr. Skeleton Man?”

 

He gives you a downright devilish, sinful grin that goes straight to your core. 

 

**Oh fuuck.**

 

_Go round and round my flower of peach._

 

_Scream, scream, right next to my mouth._

 

He shoves his face between your boobs, and your giggle turns into a gasp when he brings a hand up to grope at you, and his occupied arm still holds you close and steady.

 

Strong and sexy. 

 

He has so many perks.

 

“Y-You wanna really do this here?” He openly palms your chest now, and you're leaning into the touch. 

 

It feels so fucking good..And the kisses from earlier were great, but. Damn. Anyone could be staring. Anyone could be getting turned on by seeing you getting groped by your monster boyfriend. 

 

God, what the fuck is wrong with you? Why'd that just turn _you_ on even more? You freak.

 

“you're not stoppin’ me. ya know ya like it.” 

 

Your face begins to burn at the thought of what you're  about to do.

 

_**Here we go.** _

 

You grind right up into the bulge in Sans’ pants, gaining your own smirk as you do so, biting your lip and looking him straight in the eyelights. 

 

“...You're not wrong, Cherry.”

 

_Go round and round my flower of peach._

 

“you.” 

He thrusts back up into you and you bite back a moan. 

 

 _ **Not here.**_

 

“fuckin’.” He hits just the right spot when he thrusts his hips up again, giving you friction in all the right places. 

 

He groans into your ear, emphasizing his last word with one last movement of his hips. 

 

_Scream, scream, right next to my ear._

 

**“tease.”**

 

_Lock away with a key and then burn,_

 

_Only yours and mine Secret DVD._

 

You're full on whimpering and whining into his skull  now. This is so fucking hot. 

 

You're practically soaking wet, with all this growling and all the dirty little things he's whispering into your ear.

 

Combined with him basically dry humping you, grabbing at your tits, and doing all of this in the midst of the public?

 

Your legs are are literally shaking, and you can barely hold onto Sans. 

 

You're so close it literally hurts.

 

“F-Fuck. Sans _fuck_ , please..!” You kiss the side of his skull, begging for more, for something..!

 

 _(I could Know myself..)_

 

_( I could Know myself.. )_

 

He abruptly stops, and you literally pout at him. 

 

“Sans what-”

 

His hands make their way back onto your hips, squeezing and rubbing them with his thumbs. 

 

“not here.” He mutters.

 

“i don’ want them to see the face ya make when i make you cum. at least not until i’m the firs’ an’ only one to see it.”

 

That gets you to moan softly for him. Just hearing him say that causes your hips to twitch and roll back up against him.

 

_(I should One make it..)_

 

_( I should One make it.. )_

 

His groan comes out strangled when you thrust your pelvis up against his instead.

 

“ah, _fuuuck!_ you're..ah..m-mine tonight sweetpea. i’ll make you mine over, and over again.”

 

He slides his free hand up the back of your shirt, his cold phalanges making contact with your warm, covered skin. 

 

His touch is feels so electric, lighting you up. 

 

You can't  stop the sharp inhale you take when he touches your back with his hand.

 

_(I could Know myself..)_

 

He hums and starts massaging what he can of your back, and you're fucking shaking, pressing yourself into his touch. 

 

Your breathing has become so labored at this point it's not even funny.

 

“an’ goddamnit, i’ll be all yours. i need ya all ta myself. these little adorable noises yer makin’ are drivin’ me insane.” 

 

The gentle caresses coming from his hand  now rake and scratch over your spine, pulling another whimper from you. 

 

Since when were you so sensitive to everything? 

 

“i need you, fuck i _need_ you. lemme take you home." 

"please.”

 

_( I could Know myself..)_

 

_Only yours and mine Secret DVD._

 

“Then take me home, Cherry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been One Whole Year since S?IS became a thing, and I knew I just had to update on the one year anniversary, and give you guys something special. That's why it's a little rough and bumpy and rushed at the end. I tried my best, Baby's first smut(?) and all??  
> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT???
> 
> Anyway, It's S?IS' birthday today, and let me tell you, I have so much planned.
> 
> So friends, here's to a new year full of fluff and heartbreak!
> 
> I'm planning on updating The Break Bones and Break Bank next after this, unless you wanna see that glory hole oneshot..? Oh! And this song is actually a translation of a song called Secret DVD and this one guy on sound cloud did a really good Mettaton Cover of it, so I just had to use it. Here's the link:
> 
>  
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/mttloveshisadoringfans/secret-dvd-mtt-cover
> 
> Anyway, Leave your thoughts, opinions, and predictions in the comments!
> 
> It means so much to me!


End file.
